


Прощание с Уилтширом

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, First Time, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: После войны Гарри начинает часто приходить в мэнор, чтобы помочь Малфоям с защитой на суде.





	Прощание с Уилтширом

**Author's Note:**

> Ранний постхог; текст вдохновлен романами «Возвращение в Брайдсхед» Ивлина Во и «Искупление» Иэна Макьюэна; действие всего текста происходит в Малфой-мэноре; first time
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Потрясающее поместье, — восхитился мистер Филлифьорд, адвокат Малфоев. — И этот фонтан — никогда не устану любоваться. Вы его видели?

— Да, видел. Я уже бывал здесь.

Совсем скоро, спустя какой-то месяц, Гарри понял, как ошибался в этой фразе: да, он однажды бывал здесь, но на самом деле еще ничего не видел, не знал и десятой доли Малфой-мэнора. Он тогда понятия не имел, как поместье выглядело в мирное время — словно когда-то его аппарировали в совсем другое место.

— Меня каждый раз поражает момент, когда дракон взлетает и выпускает огонь, — продолжил мистер Филлифьорд, словно не заметив мрачный тон Гарри. — Вечером это особенно красиво.

Они шли по одной из множества вымощенных троп через парк. Вдоль самых широких дорожек стояли вазоны с незнакомыми цветами, все кусты и деревья были аккуратно подстрижены. Сначала Гарри смотрел только под ноги, но идти пришлось долго, и в конце концов он сдался — начал поглядывать по сторонам. Слева от парка начинался лес, справа — бесконечные зеленые поля с редкими постройками до самых холмов на горизонте. Впереди возвышался величественный и в то же время немного угрожающий дом, хотя теперь он казался гораздо светлее, чем в воспоминаниях Гарри. Дело в солнечной погоде? Или стены просто отмыли и перекрасили? В Лондоне Гарри часто слышал о старых дворцах, с которых во время ремонта снимали слои грязи, открывая светлые стены и убивая этим весь «готический шарм».

Из-за воспоминаний о войне и прошлом посещении Малфой-мэнора во всем теле чувствовалось напряжение, и Гарри не мог заставить себя расслабиться. Будто прямо сейчас из-за кустов мог выскочить призрак Волдеморта под отдаленный вой оборотней. До сих пор Малфой-мэнор представлялся мрачным и опасным местом, и один солнечный день в саду не мог этого исправить.

Вслед за мистером Филлифьордом Гарри вышел к главному входу. У открытой двери ждал дворецкий — призрак с равнодушным лицом.

— Мистер Филлифьорд, мистер Поттер, — он кивнул, — вас уже ожидают на веранде, следуйте за мной.

На его левом плече висел плащ, и он приподнялся, когда призрак развернулся, — Гарри заметил несколько ножевых ранений на боку. Рукоятка полупрозрачного ножа до сих пор торчала между ребер.

— Это Тюдор, — мистер Филлифьорд понизил голос, пока призрак плыл впереди и делал вид, что не замечает разговор, — служил Малфоям в семнадцатом веке, еще до Статута. Он как-то замешан в той истории с неудачным предложением королеве, но я пока не разобрался, как именно.

— Какой истории?

— Ну той, где Люциус сделал предложение королеве Елизавете, а она…

Гарри с ужасом представил Люциуса Малфоя, старушку-королеву и десяток ее корги вокруг. Этот образ, конечно, здорово отвлек от мыслей про Волдеморта, Пожирателей смерти и пыток маглорожденных, но возникло слишком много других вопросов.

Впереди показалась стеклянная дверь на веранду, и Гарри не успел ничего спросить.

— Мистер Филлифьорд, мистер Поттер! Добро пожаловать в Малфой-мэнор, — Люциус поднялся из-за стола, чтобы поздороваться.

Рядом с ним встал Драко. Бледная Нарцисса в солнцезащитных очках сидела в кресле-качалке немного в стороне и только кивнула в знак приветствия. Мистер Филлифьорд поцеловал ей руку, пока Гарри смотрел по сторонам: все поверхности на веранде были заполнены цветами, плющ вился по стенам, на столе стоял кувшин с фруктовым лимонадом.

Гарри неуверенно взглянул на Драко и на мгновение почувствовал себя ребенком, которого родители взяли с собой в гости и оставили наедине с сыном друзей, будто им должно быть интересно вместе просто из-за того, что они оба дети. Хотя у Гарри было не слишком много опыта в таких ситуациях.

Или Гарри показалось, что это Драко себя так почувствовал?

— Привет, — тихо сказал ему Драко. Он держался немного настороженно, но скорее дружелюбно, без привычной школьной враждебности, и Гарри подавил облегченный вздох.

— Привет.

Они вместе слишком многое пережили, чтобы чувствовать себя совсем чужими друг другу людьми. Никого из всех присутствующих Гарри не знал так хорошо, как Драко, и это немного сближало. Рядом с ним было не так неловко находиться даже в Малфой-мэноре.

С Драко он не виделся с самой Битвы за Хогвартс, как ее теперь называли. Все Малфои находились под домашним арестом, но насколько Гарри успел увидеть за последние несколько минут — они проводили время не хуже, чем многие герои победившей стороны.

После недолгой светской беседы все сели за стол, мистер Филлифьорд и Люциус разложили перед собой бумаги и схемы. Гарри вообще казалось, что мистер Филлифьорд и Люциус очень похожи, хотя, конечно, не внешне. Мистер Филлифьорд был темноволосым мужчиной среднего роста с почти черными глазами и острой бородкой. Но как и Люциус, он имел при себе целую сотню вежливых и доброжелательных улыбок и еще больше — холодных взглядов. Сейчас оба они постоянно улыбались Гарри, и иногда это раздражало не меньше откровенного презрения.

— Думаю, мы все прекрасно понимаем перспективы. С нашими картами дело практически решенное, — мистер Филлифьорд взмахом палочки раскатал по столу какой-то длинный пергамент.

Вообще-то Гарри ни черта не понимал в их перспективах. Он настолько плохо разбирался в судебной системе магического мира (хотя в магловской он разбирался не лучше, но про нее он хотя бы смотрел сериалы на каникулах), что даже примерно не мог предсказать результаты дела. Все под угрозой Азкабана? Поцелуя дементора? Запрета на колдовство? Или все ожидали полное оправдание, как после Первой магической войны?

Гарри вопросительно взглянул на Драко.

Несколько секунд тот молчал, но затем закатил глаза, будто сдаваясь.

— Мистер Филлифьорд, может, в этот раз все подробно обсудим? Чтобы… Лучше представлять общую картину дела, — Драко сложил руки перед собой и смотрел с таким наигранным интересом, что Гарри невольно вспомнил совместные занятия со слизеринцами в Хогвартсе.

Мистер Филлифьорд мимолетно взглянул на Гарри.

— Отличная идея. Что ж, начнем с того, что наше дело делится на две части: «оправдательную» и «имущественную». Суть первой проста: добиться оправдательного приговора для всех. С вашими показаниями, мистер Поттер, и другими собранными уликами, с этим не будет проблем. Но здесь начинается вторая часть. Министерство пытается конфисковать Малфой-мэнор, уцепилось за то, что здесь жил Сами-Знаете-Кто. Золото в Гринготтсе тоже могло оказаться под угрозой, но в течение войны счет только уменьшался, так что здесь никаких оснований. Но в Малфой-мэнор они впились мертвой хваткой, и его сохранение — наш основной приоритет.

— О, — Гарри совсем растерялся. — А разве основным приоритетом не должна быть первая часть? Оправдание всех?

— Конечно, это важно, — согласился мистер Филлифьорд, и Гарри почувствовал себя ребенком, которому объясняют, что родители очень хотят проводить с ним больше времени, но деньги сами себя не заработают. Хотя откуда Гарри знать о таких вещах? — Но это практически решенное дело, а за мэнор еще предстоит бороться.

— Как вообще можно думать о поместье, когда над головой висит хоть малейшая угроза Азкабана?

— Мистер Поттер, это наш семейный дом, — мягко, но твердо ответил Люциус.

— В вашем семейном доме жил Волдеморт! — все выглядели настолько удивленными, что даже не вздрогнули от запретного имени, но Гарри уже не мог так легко остановиться, начав говорить о теме, которая давно не давала ему покоя. — Я бы попытался избавиться от любого напоминания о том времени на вашем месте. Как вы можете спать в доме, где Волдеморт мучил и убивал своих жертв? Принимать здесь гостей? Зачем вам этот дом? Я понимаю, что мэнор — это целое состояние, но и на его содержание наверняка уходят тысячи галеонов, вряд ли оно того стоит для семьи из трех человек. Наверняка это не единственный ваш дом. Почему бы просто не переехать в более подходящее место?

Люциус побледнел и сжал челюсть — наверное, боролся с желанием выставить Гарри за дверь и повторял себе о важности его свидетельских показаний. Нарцисса сняла очки и обернулась к столу.

Драко резко встал, скрипнув стулом, и вышел с веранды в сад, вскоре исчезнув где-то за кустами.

Гарри восстановил дыхание, и за внезапный приступ гнева стало неловко. Он взял свой бокал с лимонадом, покачал его, сталкивая кубики льда. Наверное, съесть ягоду со дна будет совсем неприлично.

Мистер Филлифьорд прервал тишину:

— Как я и говорил, оправдательный приговор — практически решенное дело. Но если мы выступим достаточно хорошо, то получим неплохую фору для второй части.

Дальше говорили в основном мистер Филлифьорд и Люциус, Гарри чаще отвечал только на прямые вопросы. Слушал о тонкостях прошлого суда над Малфоями, о деталях нового дела, об общих моментах волшебного правосудия, которые ему любезно растолковывали. О важности его показаний для стороны защиты и их влиянии на судьбу Малфой-мэнора.

В конце концов Люциус сказал:

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер. Больше не смеем вас задерживать сегодня.

Казалось, прошел целый день, но на самом деле — не больше пары часов. Мистер Филлифьорд и Люциус наверняка просидят над документами до вечера, но пока солнце еще стояло высоко.

Гарри вышел в сад, и вскоре дорога привела его к площадке с большим фонтаном. На бортике лежал Драко, щурясь на солнце и иногда прикрываясь защитными чарами от струй воды.Гарри встал перед фонтаном и принялся наблюдать за каменными фигурами мага (должно быть, Мерлина) и дракона, которые сражались, разбрызгивая воду вокруг. Их окружало множество других скульптур поменьше, которые тоже выпускали струи, перекидывали друг другу водяные шары и распыляли их на миллион мелких капель. Когда дракон после победы Мерлина взмыл в небо, Гарри вспомнил, что пришел в Малфой-мэнор по совсем другой дороге.

Возвращаться к веранде и проходить через дом?

Драко сел на краю фонтана, поджав под себя одну ногу, и вопросительно посмотрел. Гарри взглянул на его волосы, чуть завившиеся от влаги, и мокрые пятна на одежде.

— Думаю, ты с радостью покажешь мне выход, чтобы я убрался отсюда.

Драко фыркнул.

— Ты умеешь делать предложения, от которых невозможно отказаться.

Он встал с бортика, и только тогда Гарри обратил внимание на его босые ступни. Драко переступил с ноги на ногу на горячей каменной площадке, но не обулся, а сразу пошел по одной из нескольких дорожек, уходящих от фонтана. Гарри оторвал взгляд от худых лодыжек, не прикрытых подвернутыми штанами, и последовал за ним.

Шли молча, и вскоре Гарри стал невольно задумываться о том времени, когда Волдеморт жил в Малфой-мэноре. Проходил ли он по этой тропе? Драко так же показывал ему дорогу куда-то? Хотя даже просто представить Волдеморта среди цветущего солнечного сада было тяжело, казалось, от одного его вида цветы увядали, а на небе появлялись тучи.

Вскоре Гарри начал замечать знакомые места, а потом впереди увидел и ворота. Драко мог бы и оставить Гарри здесь одного, но только замедлил шаг. И выглядел он слишком обеспокоенно и неуверенно.

— Что? — не выдержал Гарри.

Драко нахмурился, но затем сказал:

— Не знаю, почему ты не понимаешь, как важен Малфой-мэнор. Да, здесь жил Темный лорд, но это же наш дом. Всегда был наш дом, а не только последнюю пару лет.

Гарри бы ответил, что это очень легко не понимать, когда у тебя никогда не было дома. Местом, которое больше всего походило на дом, Гарри считал Хогвартс, и даже его не мог воспринимать как раньше после последней битвы. Макгонагалл предлагала вернуться в школу, чтобы отучиться на седьмом курсе, но Гарри отказался: не представлял себя среди других подростков на занятиях, не знал, как каждое утро сидеть в Большом зале за завтраком ровно на том месте, где умер Волдеморт.

Отказался бы он так от своего настоящего дома?

— Гриффиндорцы же любят говорить что-то вроде: «Надо принимать свое прошлое. Без плохих воспоминаний нет и хороших». Звучит прямо как цитата Дамблдора, — заявил Драко, так и не получив ответа. — Малфой-мэнор — это сотни лет прошлого моей семьи. Лучшие дни расцвета и ужасные трагедии, как с Темным лордом. Да, столько всего происходило, и это надо принимать как часть моего рода. Нельзя просто отказаться от всей истории, от лично моего детства, от семейного дома из-за пары плохих лет, которые еще через столетие станут просто легендой. И бросить десятки людей, которые тоже зависят от мэнора. 

Гарри обернулся на дом. Залитый солнцем, светлый, совсем не похожий на то место, куда Гарри привели зимой. И все равно в первую очередь он вызывал ассоциации с Волдемортом и Пожирателями смерти.

— Думаешь, я когда-нибудь смогу тоже увидеть эти ваши сотни лет семейной истории, а не просто место, где жил Волдеморт?

— Наверное. Если захочешь, — Драко пожал плечами. Прищурившись, он тоже смотрел на дом, но скорее с тоской и нежностью.

Еще несколько секунд Гарри наблюдал за Драко. Мелькнула мысль: ведь его получается воспринимать просто как Драко Малфоя, однокурсника, школьного соперника. Совсем не в первую очередь Гарри думал о нем как о Пожирателе смерти. Наверное, тоже из-за долгой совместной истории.

— Ладно. Увидимся, — Гарри махнул рукой и направился в сторону главных ворот.

Спустя много лет именно этот визит Гарри считал своим первым настоящим посещением Малфой-мэнора. В тот день он увидел лишь маленькую часть, но начал свое знакомство с поместьем и запомнил его таким — светлым, солнечным и полным цветов.

***

На следующей встрече Гарри привел мистера Филлифьорда в такой восторг, что даже почувствовал себя неудобно.

— Сторона обвинения предложила вам стать их свидетелем, — неверяще повторил он. — Получается, они и не представляют, на чем мы строим свою защиту. Наверное, взяли кого-то неопытного на это дело. Интересно, почему? Конечно, все юристы Министерства сейчас по уши в работе, даже стажерам поручают раскручивать целые дела. Посчитали наше дело бесперспективным? Если у них совсем мало улик, то сверху могли решить не тратить ресурсы, а бросить силы на тех Пожирателей, которых еще можно отправить в Азкабан. 

Его рассуждения становились все больше похожи на невнятное бормотание увлеченного человека, который получил новую информацию о любимом деле и придумывал, как ее использовать.

В этот момент подали чай, и Гарри отвлекся от запутанной речи. Домашний эльф разрезал кекс, покрытый белой глазурью, и внутри тот оказался желтого и розового цветов: квадраты из коржей располагались в шахматном порядке. Тетя Петуния временами делала похожий кекс, и особенно неудачные экземпляры иногда перепадали Гарри. Чаще всего в них получался плохой джем, и кекс разваливался в тарелке.

Но кекс от эльфов в мэноре находился на каком-то ином уровне кулинарного мастерства. Раньше Гарри видел кексы только из четырех коржей, у этого же было шестнадцать «шахматных клеток», и казалось, ни одна крошка не упала с кекса на блюдо.

Гарри поймал себя на том, что слишком откровенно пялится, и отвернулся от стола. В этот раз все сидели в библиотеке. О летней веранде не могло быть и речи — погода стояла ужасная, и если в Лондоне небо просто затянуло тучами, то в Уилтшире лил сильный дождь. Гарри насквозь вымочил кроссовки, пока дошел от ворот через сад, а потом получил приличную порцию охов и ахов от домашних эльфов: как это он забыл наложить водооталкивающие чары на новую обувь, так ведь можно заболеть и чуть ли не умереть от простуды.

В будущем при мысли о Малфой-мэноре у Гарри в голове всегда всплывал солнечный светлый образ. Бесконечные зеленые луга, яркое голубое небо, теплые лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь листву, дикие полевые цветы и редкие, уникальные растения в саду. Будто постоянно стояла только теплая солнечная погода, хотя воспоминания о таких холодных дождливых днях это и опровергали.

По подоконнику стучали крупные капли, вода стекала по цветному стеклу. В высоких окнах библиотеки находились витражи, подписанные как «Семь чудес» и изображавшие ведьм и колдунов: они демонстрировали разные магические способности от простой аппарации и произнесения пророчеств до использования Империо и воскрешения. Даже в темный пасмурный день свет проходил через стекла и оставлял на полу разноцветные размытые образы.

В этот раз Драко с самого начала не было за столом, и Гарри то и дело возвращался мыслями к нему. Неужели до сих пор злился за те слова? А ведь они вроде попрощались на дружеской ноте. Нарцисса тоже не появлялась, поэтому эту встречу Гарри провел наедине с мистером Филлифьордом, Люциусом и изредка появлявшимися домовыми эльфами.

— Мистер Поттер, — Гарри вздрогнул от голоса мистера Филлифьорда, — у вас сохранилось письмо от стороны обвинителей? И они как-нибудь отреагировали на отказ?

— На отказ?

— А вы им не отказали? Вы что, хотите принять предложение? — мистер Филлифьорд выглядел одновременно оскорбленным и преданным.

Гарри хотел сказать: «Я подумал, что можно узнать какую-нибудь информацию от них». Но под взглядом мистера Филлифьорда отчетливо представил, как тот отчитывает его — предельно вежливо, но таким разочарованным тоном. Наверное, получилось глупо. Наверняка это могло бы повредить процессу или вроде того. Информация, полученная сомнительным путем. Нарушения в ходе дела.

Гарри поторопился достать из внутреннего кармана письмо и ответил:

— Я подумал, вы поможете правильно составить отказ. Я даже не знал, стоит ли сообщать, что я уже свидетель защиты. Да и как вообще писать такие письма? Нельзя же отправить им: «Нет. Г. П.»

Лицо мистера Филлифьорда снова посветлело.

— Я составлю для вас черновик письма и отправлю вам вечером. А сейчас больше не смеем вас задерживать.

Попрощавшись, Гарри вышел из библиотеки и почти нос к носу столкнулся с Драко в коридоре.

— Торопишься куда-то? — без приветствия спросил тот.

— Нет.

— Тогда хочешь посмотреть мой дом?

— Звучит как какой-то эвфемизм.

Драко молча скривился, явно ожидая более серьезного ответа, и Гарри поспешил добавить, пока тот не передумал:

— Хочу.

Драко махнул рукой, предлагая следовать за ним. По широкой лестнице, укрытой ковром, они спустились на первый этаж. Прошли немного по коридору, и Драко толкнул дверь на еще одну лестницу — в подземелье. Гарри затормозил.

— Ты уверен?

От воспоминаний о тюрьме захотелось развернуться и сбежать. Он подумал о том, как наверху кричала Гермиона, а Рон чуть ли не лез на стену от отчаяния. Зачем, черт возьми, вообще смотреть на пустые клетки?

— Уверен, — ответил Драко и начал спускаться.

Гарри помедлил и пошел за ним.

В подземелье Драко взмахнул палочкой, и вокруг загорелись желтоватые огни. По сравнению с остальным домом, здесь было холодно и влажно, а все звуки отражались от сводчатого потолка, поддерживаемого колоннами. На каменных стенах Гарри узнал знакомые царапины и рисунки, оставленные Луной и другими пленниками; только они теперь и выдавали бывшую тюрьму.

— Теперь это погреб? — неуверенно уточнил Гарри.

Он сам толком не понимал, что чувствовал, видя вокруг полки с бутылками вина и головами сыра, деревянные бочки, ящики, какие-то пучки подвязанных трав. С одной стороны, Гарри совершенно не хотел снова смотреть на тюрьму. С другой — это было как-то несправедливо. Здесь проливали слезы и кровь, страдали люди, а теперь домашние эльфы просто заходили сюда, чтобы взять продукты к ужину.

— Раньше это тоже был погреб, — Драко прошел вдоль полок с бутылками. — Правда, не могу сказать, что это всегда был погреб. Темный лорд не первый догадался, что из подземелья выйдет отличная тюрьма. И до него мои предки ставили здесь клетки, создавали целые комнаты для пыток, убивали маглов и других волшебников. Потом сменялись поколения, и тюрьма снова превращалась в погреб.

Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел в потолок.

— И ту гостиную восстановили?

— Да.

— А комнату Волдеморта?

Секунду Драко молчал.

— Да. Мы редко ходим в ту часть замка, и отец сам сжег всю мебель оттуда, но если… Если мэнор останется у нас, то через пару поколений и это забудется. Там снова будет такая же комната, как и десятки остальных.

Гарри кивнул. Они вновь поднялись на первый этаж, добрую треть которого занимал огромный зал, где проводили балы и приемы. Драко показал две столовые и пару «цветных» и гобеленовых гостиных, и все даже стало похоже на обычную экскурсию — только мебель не огораживали за лентами, а все (или почти) экспонаты можно было трогать руками.

— Некоторые части дома много раз перестраивали, — рассказывал Драко, — чаще из-за пожаров и магических нападений, но иногда и, так сказать, добровольно. Пришлось перевернуть все поместье, чтобы провести аналог канализации и сделать водоотведение.

Они поднялись на второй этаж. Здесь Гарри уже знал библиотеку, но Драко направился по коридору в другую сторону, иногда останавливаясь у каких-то картин, скульптур или рыцарских доспехов, чтобы что-нибудь прокомментировать.

— Почти все это пришлось убрать, когда тут жил Темный лорд. Дом тогда казался совсем мертвым и пустым — думаю, такое и раньше случалось в плохие периоды. Сейчас поместье уже восстанавливается, но очень медленно из-за ограничений Министерства. Некоторые постройки на территории полностью опечатали, и к ним у нас даже нет доступа.

Ненадолго они остановились в конце коридора, где в тупике находился очередной витраж: ведьму сжигали на костре. Языки пламени двигались как настоящий горящий огонь, но остальное изображение было неподвижно.

Драко уже приоткрыл дверь в следующую комнату, когда Гарри не выдержал и спросил:

— Почему ты мне все это рассказываешь?

— К чему вопрос? — Драко обернулся.

Только на один миг Гарри замялся. Все, что Драко говорил и показывал, было интересным, даже казалось, что Гарри тоже увидел все эти различия между мэнором до и после Волдеморта. Но он постоянно чувствовал подвох — это же Драко Малфой! До войны они только соперничали, а потом находились на разных сторонах. Да теперь он либо издевался, либо (наверное, это еще хуже) захотел подружиться с Национальным героем. Конечно, Гарри стал ему нужен только в виде героя, победившего Волдеморта.

— Это твой отец предложил тебе не терять шанс и «сблизиться с Избранным», раз уж я прихожу в ваш дом? — прямо спросил Гарри.

Драко побледнел на глазах. До этого на его лице оставалось уже знакомое настороженное выражение, теперь же он сжал тонкие губы, а крылья носа вздымались от напряженного дыхания. Как Драко выражал злость, Гарри знал еще лучше.

— Если ты так считаешь, то, наверное, и достоин только того, чтобы с тобой общались после предложения родителей, — резко ответил Драко.

Он захлопнул приоткрытую дверь. Гарри успел увидеть в комнате только инструмент, который, на взгляд человека, далекого от музыки, отдаленно походил на старый рояль. Клавесин, кажется.

— Тогда почему? — снова настойчиво спросил Гарри. — Мы с тобой никогда не общались. А теперь ты просто показываешь мне дом.

— Ты защищаешь мою семью на суде. С чего мне дальше вести себя с тобой как мудак? Я подумал, что мы это уже переросли, раз ты предложил нам помощь, — Драко повысил голос, срываясь уже на нервные истеричные ноты. — Почему вообще нет?! Черт возьми, я под домашним арестом! Заперт в доме, где жил Темный лорд, с родителями и адвокатом! И с толпой домашних эльфов — это, блядь, самое худшее! Как думаешь, сколько моих друзей может приехать и проведать меня? Сколько из них не под домашним арестом, не уехали из страны и не «А, Малфои, их еще не оправдали? Пока не будем с ними общаться, подождем до суда»? Думаю, даже ты представляешь, что означает понятие нуля!

Драко резко прервался и крепко сжал челюсти. Между ними пролетела полупрозрачная зеленоватая птица с хохолком и присела на плечо Драко.

— Мальчики, ссорьтесь потише, — сказала птица усталым голосом Нарциссы, прежде чем раствориться в воздухе. Она напоминала Патронус, но от птицы не исходило привычного ощущения тепла и надежды, да и цвет был совсем другой.

Казалось, Драко сначала смутился, но потом успокоился, заметив непонимающий взгляд.

— Что это было? — спросил Гарри, прерывая тяжелое молчание.

— Эти чары обычно используют родители для связи с маленькими детьми, — грубовато, но уже гораздо тише ответил Драко. — Радиус действия — всего около мили, а работают они лучше на кровных родственниках. Иначе могут не найти цель, потеряться и просто раствориться.

Гарри опустил взгляд, рассматривая шнурки на ботинках.

— Извини, — сказал он, не поднимая головы. Искренне переживая о том, что он снова все испортил. Может, лучше вообще не открывать рот в мэноре? 

— Да ладно, что уж там. — В первую секунду Гарри почти поверил, но с каждым словом тон становился все язвительнее. — И правда: с чего мне быть радушным хозяином и показывать дом, из которого благодаря тебе изгнали Темного лорда? Лучше я буду сидеть один в этом доме! Это интересно только первые пару недель, а потом хочется уже выйти куда-нибудь, посмотреть хоть что-нибудь, пообщаться с кем-нибудь, но это не важно! Главное, не пытаться говорить с Гарри Поттером, который как раз иногда заходит. С чего вообще с ним дружить? Какая глупость, помнится, я предлагал этому парню дружбу еще в одиннадцать лет, тогда он отказал. С чего я решил, что что-то изменилось с тех пор?

Драко заводился все сильнее и, похоже, не собирался сам успокаиваться.

— Ну прости меня! — почти крикнул Гарри.

— Да тише ты!

Они оба снова замолчали, и тогда Гарри протянул ладонь. Драко хмуро на нее взглянул.

Мгновение, два. Несколько секунд они оба смотрели то друг на друга, то на протянутую руку. Гарри терпеливо и настойчиво ее держал, Драко не пытался просто отбить ладонь или развернуться. Дыхание постепенно восстановилось.

В конце концов Драко не выдержал и пожал ладонь.

— Просто попробуем, — сказал он. — Немного пообщаемся.

— Попробуем, — согласился Гарри.

Он посмотрел на закрытую дверь за спиной Драко. Видимо, заметив взгляд, Драко хмыкнул.

— Но пробовать начнем в другой раз, хватит с тебя на сегодня. Как раз дождь закончился, а то было невежливо выставлять тебя из дома в плохую погоду.

— А выставлять меня из дома в хорошую погоду — это вежливо?

Гарри посмотрел на витраж. Сквозь цветное стекло уже проникли первые лучи солнца, и теперь движущиеся языки пламени светились, обнимая смеющуюся ведьму.

***

В следующий раз Драко прислал официальное приглашение. Тонкий светлый пергамент с изображением герба Малфоев, восковая печать, высокопарные шаблонные фразы. Даже недавний запрос из суда казался не таким формальным. Наверняка за годы Драко отправил десятки абсолютно идентичных писем, приглашая кого-то в гости, но Гарри все равно вчитывался в каждое слово, разглядывал необычный аккуратный почерк. По сравнению с чистокровными волшебниками и полукровками, Гарри и Гермиона, обученные в магловских школах, писали на какой-то современный манер, иногда используя печатные буквы. Почерк Рона просто выглядел корявым.

Драко выписывал ровные буквы с необычными завитушками, а вместо точки над «i» он ставил маленький круг.

В будущем Гарри получил еще сотни писем от Драко, но это было первым и единственным на тот момент.

На этот раз не требовалось встречаться с мистером Филлифьордом и пить чай с Люциусом. Когда Гарри аппарировал к воротам в назначенный час, Драко уже ждал его — сидел на траве и прикрывался от яркого солнца кружевным зонтом.

— Продолжим смотреть дом? — предположил Гарри после приветствия.

— Нет. Будем пользоваться хорошей погодой, — Драко встал и удобнее перехватил зонтик.

Они пошли в сторону леса и через несколько минут вышли к пруду. В тени высоких деревьев было уже не жарко, голубое небо рваными лоскутами показывалось среди пышной шелестящей листвы. Слабый ветер покачивал тяжелые ветви.

— Нам сюда, — Драко подошел к лодке, в которой стояло блюдо с фруктами, и кинул под деревянное сидение сложенный зонт. Он первый уверенно забрался внутрь, и Гарри оставалось только последовать за ним.

Он шагнул с твердой земли, и лодка покачнулась под ногой. Гарри чуть не упал, чудом удержал равновесие и резко сел на ближайшую скамью.

— Со стороны выглядит проще, — признал он.

Драко прекратил развязывать какой-то узел и поднял взгляд.

— А ты никогда не катался на лодке? Я думал, этим и маглы занимаются.

— Как-то не довелось, — уклончиво ответил Гарри.

— Мне это немного напоминает полеты на метле.

Гарри с сомнением приподнял бровь, но промолчал. И совершенно же не похоже. С метлой он легко справился с первого раза.

Драко взмахнул палочкой, лодка оттолкнулась от берега и поплыла, покачиваясь и создавая мелкие волны. У берега некоторые деревья наклонялись так низко, что их ветви касались воды, но посреди пруда было свободно, а над головой оставались только солнце и ясное голубое небо. От бликов на воде приходилось щуриться.

Гарри оглядывался по сторонам. Все казалось слишком хорошим, до абсурдного простым. Вот так легко кататься на лодке с Драко Малфоем? После… Всего? Конечно, они решили попробовать подружиться, но до этого они практически не общались, а теперь сразу начали проводить время вместе. Они ничего не знали друг о друге — хотя нет, они прекрасно друг друга знали, но никогда не рассказывали о себе сами, почти не разговаривали нормально. 

— Выглядишь напряженным, — заметил Драко. — Хотя это неудивительно. Я бы на твоем месте думал про испытание водой — ну, когда ведьм связывали, кидали в реку и ждали, всплывет ли. Вдруг тебя тоже заманили на озеро, чтобы испытать твою магическую силу?

— Я думал, так только ведьм испытывали.

— Колдунов тоже. Хотя про них почти не вспоминают, когда говорят об охоте на ведьм. Считалось, что женщины… Как же… «Похотливы и легче поддаются влиянию Дьявола». Так что их чаще обвиняли.

Гарри ненадолго задумался, потом ответил:

— У тебя вообще какие-то нездоровые ассоциации. Может, это из-за витражей у вас дома? Я бы скорее подумал, что сейчас из озера появится рука и поднимет меч. Место как раз подходящее.

Опираясь на бортик, Гарри наклонился, заглядывая в прозрачную воду. Лодка отбрасывала тень на дно, у самой поверхности сновали мальки, из-за легких подводных течений где-то глубоко шевелились длинные водоросли. Гарри потянулся дальше, словно и правда надеясь разглядеть легендарный меч и Озерную деву. Лодка наклонилась, Гарри резко подался назад, но блюдо с фруктами уже покатилось по скамье и через бортик перевернулось в воду.

Бульк.

— Ой.

Драко широко распахнул глаза и смотрел на всплывшие фрукты, которые окружили лодку. Потом перевел взгляд на Гарри:

— Что значит «ой»? Доставай.

— У тебя же палочка в руке. Ты и доставай.

Драко непонимающе моргнул.

— Его нельзя притянуть манящими чарами. Иначе бы любой дурак мог сказать: «Акцио, сервиз Изабеллы Малфой!» — и потом продать его коллекционерам.

— Да кому нужен этот ваш сервиз?

— А кому нужны старые очки Гарри Поттера за сто галлеонов? — передразнил Драко. — Я видел объявление в «Ведьмополитене».

Гарри так смутился, что забыл спросить, зачем Драко читал «Ведьмополитен».

— Это какое-то мошенничество! Мои старые очки у меня дома, а на то объявление нужно пожаловаться в аврорат!

— Да какая к черту разница! — Драко раздраженно закатил глаза. — Блюдо доставай со дна!

— Да не буду я доставать. Тебе надо — ты и доставай. Хоть ныряй за ним.

Клубы ила, которые блюдо подняло со дна при падении, уже начали оседать. Вода снова становилась прозрачной, и получалось разглядеть белое пятно с золотыми узорами, отблескивающими на солнце.

Еще недолго Драко угрюмо хмурился, потом молча встал, снял с себя жилет, убрал в него палочку и глубже заправил карманные часы. Сложил жилет на скамье. Разулся. Когда Драко спрыгнул в воду, лодка снова покачнулась и чуть не перевернулась, а Гарри крепко вцепился в бортики, не отрывая взгляд от образовавшихся волн.

Через несколько секунд Драко вынырнул, одной рукой держа блюдо, и Гарри помог ему влезть обратно в лодку. Потемневшие волосы липли к лицу, тонкая мокрая рубашка обтягивала тело, с одежды струями стекала вода. Щеки немного покраснели, а губы почти посинели — день стоял жаркий, но вода на глубине оставалась холодной. Зацепившись взглядом за просвечивающие соски, Гарри отвернулся и начал вылавливать фрукты из пруда, складывая их обратно в блюдо.

— Какого черта ты вообще его взял с собой? — проворчал Гарри, стараясь не оборачиваться к Драко, но все равно то и дело посматривая в его сторону.

Вымокший и замерзший, тот упрямо поджимал губы и несмотря ни на что гордо поднимал подбородок. Затем, наконец, с помощью магии высушил одежду и применил согревающие чары.

— А что еще ты предлагаешь с ним делать? Может, вообще убрать всю красивую посуду на чердак, чтобы с ней точно ничего не случилось? А есть из дешевых тарелок, которые не жалко, да? — Драко взял с блюда выловленный абрикос.

Гарри дернул плечом и стал молча жевать персик, сидя на дне лодки — она так и застыла посреди пруда, практически не двигаясь. Злиться на Драко было гораздо привычнее, но даже это чувство теперь казалось каким-то новым. Гарри не думал, что их попытка подружиться теперь провалилась, и не жалел, что вообще приехал. Не считал все это просто тратой времени.

Затем Драко взмахнул палочкой, лодка снова поплыла вперед, и вскоре из-за кустов показался скошенный деревянный домик.

— Министерство запрещает его ремонтировать, но приходить туда можно, — прокомментировал Драко.

Остаток дня они провели в домике и на его миниатюрном причале. Гарри с любопытством разбирал сундуки со старыми вещами для охоты, Драко рассказывал семейные легенды, связанные с озером: кто и когда утопился из-за любви, кого бросили в пруд с камнем на шее, кто ходил по воде. Однажды отвлекся от темы на историю о том, как один темный маг начал сотрудничать с охотниками на ведьм и помогал убивать реальных волшебников, не позволяя им ускользать с помощью аппарации или защищаться от огня на костре.

Наверное, если бы Драко начал вести в Хогвартсе курс истории магии, Гарри бы и его изучил с интересом, так же прислушиваясь ко всем словам и интонациям. Разговаривать с Драко Гарри вообще неожиданно понравилось, как и отдыхать в Малфой-мэноре — время здесь словно замирало, позволяя забыть о том, что происходило за воротами поместья. Здесь уже практически стерлись следы пребывания Волдеморта, как стирались следы других темных магов, живших в доме до него. Сотни лет истории смешивались, и Гарри видел Малфой-мэнор практически таким же, каким он был несколько веков назад и каким его смогут увидеть будущие поколения — как Гарри тогда надеялся.

***

Для тех, кто оставался в Хогвартсе почти весь последний год, экзамены провели по плану в июне, но многие учебные заведения в качестве исключения устраивали собственные испытания в конце августа. В том числе — Академия авроров. На этих экзаменах, результаты которых можно было использовать для поступления вместо ТРИТОНов, выше оценивали практическую часть и спрашивали по более узким темам. Для Гарри это был шанс, которым обязательно стоило воспользоваться.

И чтобы воспользоваться этим шансом, предстояло за лето подготовиться к экзаменам — после целого пропущенного седьмого курса.

Некоторые предлагали взять перерыв хотя бы на год. Возможно, они были правы: от учебы постоянно отвлекали неожиданно свалившиеся на голову «обязанности героя», от которых Гарри и скрывался все лето там, где, по его мнению, никто не станет искать. В Малфой-мэноре. Где Гарри отвлекался от учебы уже на гораздо более приятные вещи, чем суды, встречи с журналистами и посещения больниц. Как целый год жить в таком режиме, Гарри совершенно не представлял; постоянно от кого-то бегать и прятаться, пусть уже и не от Волдеморта, — не слишком-то похоже на перерыв.

Хотелось вернуться в нормальный мир с четкими простыми целями, режимом и обычным расписанием. В конце концов, Гарри столько лет собирался стать аврором и теперь наконец-то мог поступить в Академию. Он практически воскрес, чтобы начать спокойную жизнь без Волдеморта, впервые мог не беспокоиться о судьбе мира, не бояться войны.

— Первый раз осенью мне не нужно ехать в Хогвартс, — сказал Драко, когда речь зашла об учебе. — Хотя официально я его еще не закончил: из-за домашнего ареста не смог прийти на экзамены. Надеюсь, на следующий год все сдам.

Жалобы на приближающиеся вступительные испытания сочувствия тоже не вызвали.

— Если хочешь, в следующий раз можем позаниматься, — предложил Драко. — Достану свои конспекты с седьмого курса. Конечно, ЗоТИ нам особо не преподавали, но остальные предметы шли как всегда. Я бы предложил заняться трансфигурацией, но я сам в ней не силен. А чары вряд ли нужны уже тебе — вызовешь перед комиссией Патронус, тебе и поставят высший балл. Зелья?

Видимо, Гарри слишком откровенно скривился, потому что Драко тут же добавил:

— Или травология?

— Давай травологию, — без энтузиазма согласился Гарри. Заниматься, конечно, не хотелось, но глупо было бы дальше оттягивать начало подготовки и отказываться от помощи.

— Но только в следующий раз. Сегодня у нас другие планы.

На этот раз они пошли по ровному зеленому лугу к холмам. Чуть в стороне от мэнора стоял небольшой домик, и, наверное, Гарри слишком внимательно на него смотрел, потому что Драко на ходу объяснил:

— Здесь живет Мэйв, она занимается садом.

— А разве это не работа эльфов? — неуверенно уточнил Гарри.

— Есть работа, к которой не подпускают эльфов. В первую очередь — сад и животные. Собаки, лошади, птицы. Эльфы просто не смогут ими заниматься, для этого нужны характер и физическая сила, а не только магия.

Подойдя ближе к домику, Гарри заметил на крыльце седую женщину, которая сидела на плетенном стуле и ощипывала веточки зелени.

— Добрый день, мистер Малфой, — она дружелюбно улыбнулась, — и мистер Поттер, видимо.

Они поздоровались и продолжили идти по дорожке.

— Она сильно постарела за последнюю пару лет, — тихо сказал Драко, когда они немного отошли. — До войны она была рыжей. Мама предлагала ей переехать куда-нибудь, куда угодно, пока тут живет Темный лорд, но Мэйв осталась. Так что мама только оплатила обучение в Техническом университете для ее дочери Мэддисон, чтобы хоть она уехала отсюда. Она несколько лет назад закончила Хогвартс на Рейвенкло, но на университет денег не хватало. Зимой мы чуть не пожалели, что не настояли на отъезде Мэйв: на нее напал оборотень. Правда, тетя Белла вовремя появилась и убила его, я до этого и не представлял, что она вообще может кого-то защищать. Хотя потом она говорила, что это была не защита, ей просто давно хотелось перерезать горло оборотню. Она ненавидела оборотней. После той истории еще долго были проблемы с Фенриром, которые они решали за спиной Темного лорда, — Драко вдруг запнулся. — Знаешь, не хочу об этом вспоминать, на сегодня хватит с меня историй о старых добрых временах. Может, и это в другой раз. 

Гарри пожал плечами — ему, конечно, было любопытно послушать о том, как все происходило на стороне Волдеморта, но даже не он заговорил на эту тему первым. 

Они завернули за розовый куст и наткнулись на поле с лабиринтом из лунок и маленьких тоннелей и воротец. Рядом в ящике лежали шарики и клюшки.

— Ты же умеешь играть? — спросил Драко. — Даже у маглов есть эта игра. У них это... Крикет? Нет, вроде называется крокет.

— Крикет и крокет — разные игры.

— Но похожие же?

— Вообще нет, — Гарри сочувственно покачал головой. Похоже, Драко и правда пытался лучше разобраться в жизни маглов. — В крикете играют битами и бегают по полю. И это командная игра. А в крокет я ни разу сам не играл, только в книгах читал.

Гарри снова взглянул на поляну.

— У нас все с детства умеют играть в «Перекати-поле», — немного разочарованно протянул Драко. — Через эту игру учат контролировать магию. Нужно направлять силу через клюшку, чтобы подтолкнуть шар именно в нужном направлении. Летом мы с Тео часами играли, потому что квиддич ему не нравился. 

На мгновение показалось, что Драко потерял интерес и сейчас предложит вернуться в дом, чтобы заняться чем-то попроще. Но он добавил:

— Ладно, правила легкие, ты быстро научишься.

Впервые Гарри подумал: а Драко вообще нравится это? Для Гарри словно открывался целый новый незнакомый мир, ему правда хотелось научиться играть и узнать обо всем побольше, но нравилось ли Драко возиться с ним? Рассказывать то, что в его обществе знают с детства, играть в крокет с человеком, который не может попасть в ближайшую арку.

Может, ему хотелось бы вместо этого снова встретиться с Ноттом? Если бы у Драко был выбор, он бы вообще продолжал общаться с Гарри?

Но выбора Драко не оставили.

— Без обид, Поттер, но ты безнадежен, — объявил Драко, когда Гарри магией не в ту сторону развернул шар, снова засмотревшись на хмуро сведенные брови. — Но на мой взгляд, это справедливо. Я ни разу не выиграл у тебя в квиддич, а ты ни разу не победил в «Перекати-поле». Может, со временем получится.

Драко стоял, опираясь двумя руками на клюшку, и теперь глядел куда-то в небо. Непривычно крупное красноватое солнце уже опускалось к горизонту.

— Останешься на ужин? — предложил Драко.

— Если ты не против.

День выходил не слишком удачным: сплошные проигрыши в магический крокет и тоскливые мысли. Но как же быстро все изменилось настолько, что теперь плохой день — это криво запущенные шарики, а не чья-то смерть. Обычно эта мысль делала только хуже, вызывала чувство стыда за то, что Гарри не ценит мирную жизнь, но сегодня наоборот стало лучше.

За ужином сидели втроем: Гарри, Драко и Люциус. Все они поглядывали на пустое место и четвертую тарелку на столе, но молчали. 

Это ведь не могло быть из-за присутствия Гарри? Казалось, Нарцисса неплохо к нему относилась. Даже спасла его тогда в лесу. 

— Драко, нам нужно достать хорошую рекомендацию на тебя от кого-то из преподавателей Хогвартса, — рассуждал Люциус. — Но нельзя промахнуться. Получим плохую характеристику, и ее тоже приложат к делу.

— Даже не знаю, — Драко ковырял вилкой овощи. — Наверняка хорошую рекомендацию мог дать только профессор Снейп, с остальными у меня отношения складывались хуже. Особенно в последний год.

— Может, профессор Вектор? Она всегда ставила отличные оценки.

— Отличные оценки за отличную работу, — вздохнул Драко без привычного хвастовства. — Но она всегда негативно относилась к разделению по чистоте крови. Слушай, Снейп как-то писал мне рекомендацию, когда я начал готовить документы для университета, может, она подойдет?

— Нам желательно иметь живого свидетеля, Драко. Северус не сможет подтвердить свои записи на суде.

Они замолчали, когда подошел эльф, чтобы убрать четвертую тарелку. Первым не выдержал Драко:

— Мама снова не спустится?

— Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Опять ужасные мигрени.

Драко кивнул и через стол взглянул на Гарри. Сначала только смотрел, потом слегка улыбнулся.

И несмотря на всю неловкость ужина и неудачный день, Гарри подумал: хорошо, что он решил остаться. Если Драко и правда нравилось с ним общаться, то выдержать это вместе было хоть немного проще — после, наверное, целых недель ужинов Драко наедине только с отцом.

***

Дверь в этот раз открыл сам Драко. И тут же спросил:

— Ты куда вырядился?

На самом Драко были высокие сапоги, длинные перчатки, кожаный фартук и защитные очки на лбу.

Гарри стоял на пороге почти в школьной форме — только галстука не хватало.

— Мы же планировали готовиться к экзаменам.

— Вот именно, — резко ответил Драко, все еще критически оглядывая одежду Гарри. — Мы собрались готовиться к травологии, Поттер. Ты думал, мы будем конспекты по ней читать? В этом никакого смысла без практики, мы идем в теплицы.

— О.

Утром Гарри просто не пришло в голову, что у кого-то может быть домашняя теплица с кучей фантастических растений, чтобы практиковаться даже летом. Хотя это же Малфой-мэнор. Он должен был догадаться.

— Ладно, идем. Найдем тебе что-нибудь, а то Мэйв не пустит тебя в огород, — решил Драко.

Пока они поднимались по лестнице, Гарри спросил:

— А что вы проходили по чарам на седьмом курсе?

— Ну, знаешь... Немного отошли от утвержденной министерством программы. В основном практиковали дуэли.

— Я думал, дуэли были на защите от темных искусств.

— Точно, — Драко смотрел прямо перед собой, будто никак не мог отвлечься от пути в гардеробную и не заблудиться при этом, — Кэрроу учил нас темным искусствам и заставлял практиковаться. А потом Флитвик учил нас защитным чарам.

Думать о седьмом курсе в Хогвартсе, о том, что происходило в школе, было страшно. Трагичное, тяжелое время, и разным приемам для дуэлей студентов учили не просто так. Но Гарри, к своему стыду, все равно почувствовал любопытство и смутную зависть.

— Флитвик же много раз становился чемпионом на дуэльных турнирах, — Гарри с восхищением выдохнул. — Ты должен будешь рассказать, чему он вас учил, даже если считаешь, что мне это не пригодится. И показать! 

— На дуэли? — уточнил Драко, нахмурившись. 

— Да! 

— Ни за что. 

— Почему? — от удивления Гарри остановился посреди коридора.

Драко, не заметив, прошел еще несколько шагов и только после этого развернулся. Они теперь даже стояли прямо как дуэлянты: на расстоянии друг напротив друга. 

— У нас была парочка дуэлей, и мне ни разу не понравилось.

— Я серьезно, Малфой.

Драко раздраженно вздохнул. Помолчал немного, будто решая, стоит ли вообще отвечать и объяснять что-то.

— Я просто не понимаю, как можно устраивать дуэль после того, как поучаствовал в настоящей битве. Когда ты хочешь убить противника, а он хочет убить тебя. Когда используешь любые способы навредить, даже самые нечестные и со стороны нелепые, а не только правильные заклинания для защиты и нападения. Там, где в реальности столкнешь соперника с лестницы, в учебной дуэли можно проиграть, потому что приходится постоянно оглядываться на безопасность и потому что на самом деле вообще не хочется делать больно. Я не хочу делать больно тебе, Поттер!

Пусть это было неуместно, но Гарри не смог сдержать улыбку.

Он прекрасно понимал Драко, хотя и не разделял его мнение. Да, иногда бывало сложно перестроиться и перестать видеть способы быстрее вырубить противника, вместо этого изображать длинную борьбу с использованием зрелищных заклинаний. Но Гарри и в реальном бою обычно хотел только обезоружить соперника, а не убить. И у него не возникало проблем, например, с дракой подушками, когда не хочется никого покалечить.

— Мы не будем использовать боевые заклинания, — предложил Гарри. — Допустим, нужно лишь обезвредить противника. Только безопасные чары.

— Не бывает абсолютно безопасных чар. Любыми чарами можно убить, — ответил Драко, но все-таки не зацепился за слово «будем». Неужели уже косвенно согласился на дуэль? — Ты можешь назвать любое заклинание и любой предмет, и я уверен, что в истории уже есть случаи смерти от этого.

— Не занудствуй. Мы вообще не станем делать друг другу больно, — Гарри достал палочку.

Драко сделал шаг назад.

— И как я тогда буду показывать, чему нас учил Флитвик?

— Думаешь, от веселящих чар защитные заклинания помогают хуже, чем от Депульсо?

Драко медленным плавным движением тоже достал палочку. Несколько секунд они напряженно стояли друг напротив друга, не отводя взглядов и, кажется, даже не моргая.

— _Агуаменти_! — первым крикнул Драко, и как по команде они оба пришли в движение, все вокруг ожило. Где-нибудь в балете сейчас вступил бы оркестр.

Из палочки вырвалась струя воды, Гарри отпрыгнул в сторону, но несколько капель попали на рукав рубашки. На ковре образовалось длинное мокрое пятно.

— Будь это Круцио, тебя бы задело, — отметил Драко, держа палочку перед собой.

— Разве что пара искорок. Не страшнее укола булавкой. _Риктусемпра_!

Драко, конечно, успел увернуться. Слишком длинное это было заклинание, подходило разве что для таких шутливых дуэлей.

— _Обскуро_! — Драко взмахнул палочкой, прижавшись спиной к стене.

Он теперь улыбался, поддавшись азарту, и в глазах снова загорелся знакомый огонек, который Гарри часто замечал во время препирательств — в основном еще на младших курсах.

— _Обезъяз_! — выкрикнул Гарри, увернувшись от темной повязки.

Драко быстро отразил заклинание с помощью щитовых чар, но Гарри продолжил нападать и использовал «Левикорпус». Драко подкинуло в воздух и подвесило вниз головой, хотя палочку он не выпустил.

— _Коллошоу_! — крикнул он, и слегка кривоватый луч задел Гарри по касательной.

Пока Гарри разбирался с тем, что одна нога приклеилась к ковру, Драко перекувыркнулся в воздухе и приземлился за его спиной — эффектный жест, если не считать того, что потом он поскользнулся на луже от собственного заклинания и упал на ковер.

— _Инкарцеро_! — быстро сказал Гарри.

Уворачиваясь, Драко перекатился по полу ближе к нему и уже поднял палочку; Гарри не придумал ничего лучше, чем тоже опуститься на пол и накрыть Драко частью ковра, не позволяя наколдовать заклинание. А затем подтолкнуть, перевернуть, закатывая Драко в ковер.

— Что ты… — начал Драко, но сорвался на смех. — Это уже не дуэль!

— Почему нет? — закончив, Гарри сел сверху на сверток. — Мы договаривались только о том, что нельзя делать больно. И ты сам говорил, что в реальных боях надо использовать нестандартные методы.

Драко запрокинул голову, и с него скатились защитные очки. Он слегка поерзал в коконе из ковра.

— Ладно. И что дальше? Я должен сдаться? — Драко все еще улыбался.

— А ты сдаешься мне? — Гарри навис сверху, пристально глядя в его лицо. — Знаешь, нам нужно было договориться еще и о награде за победу в дуэли.

Пока Драко медлил с ответом, в коридоре появился Тюдор. Он безразличным взглядом окинул погром и сверток из ковра.

— Миссис Тернер ждет вас в теплицах, — спокойно сказал Тюдор.

— Передай, что мы будем через несколько минут, — попросил Драко.

Гарри вздохнул и слез с него, а затем помог выбраться из ковра. Когда они с Драко поднялись на ноги, Тюдор уже пропал из коридора.

— Миссис Тернер — это Мэйв, — объяснил Драко, снова надевая очки. — Ладно, идем. Нам уже надо поторопиться.

***

В хорошую погоду Гарри и Драко часто гуляли: иногда просто бродили по территории поместья, иногда валялись в траве у моста через узкую речку на удобном облюбованном месте. В Малфой-мэнор Гарри приезжал все чаще, практически каждый день — то после строгих формальных писем, то после коротких записок и устных договоренностей, то вообще без приглашения. Рон и Гермиона все свободное время старались проводить друг с другом и с семьями, поэтому особо не возражали. С Люциусом и Нарциссой Гарри практически не сталкивался во время своих визитов, но и они вели себя доброжелательно.

Тогда казалось, что так и должно выглядеть светлое послевоенное будущее: дружба с бывшим Пожирателем смерти, длинные спокойные дни и мирные занятия. Отдых после долгих лет борьбы с Волдемортом.

Поросшие мхом химеры, сидевшие на столбах, ожили. Вытянули длинные шеи, словно пытаясь рассмотреть гостей, а затем ворота, оплетенные плющом, медленно распахнулись. Гарри и Драко прошли на огороженную территорию, и Гарри даже не сразу понял, что они попали на кладбище, а не на склад садовых скульптур, которым не хватило места перед домом.

Памятники были разные: от простейших могил до крупных монументов, но среди всех выделялся один — ангел в капюшоне, закрывающем лицо, посреди площадки в центре кладбища. Когда Гарри и Драко подошли ближе, ангел расправил крылья, одним движением опустился на колено и вонзил меч в землю.

От вида этого ангела у Гарри мурашки бежали по спине. Лица под капюшоном было совсем не видно, только абсолютную затягивающую черноту, и чем дольше Гарри смотрел, тем сильнее боялся все-таки заметить в этой темноте какие-то черты.

«Да пребудет вечно на земле Царствие Твое, а на этом месте — дом для меня и моих потомков», — прочитал Гарри на табличке, заставив себя опустить взгляд.

— Могила Арманда Малфоя. Почти тысячу лет назад Вильгельм Завоеватель пожаловал ему эту землю в Уилтшире, — сказал Драко. — Только вдумайся: тысяча лет. Тысячу лет мои предки жили здесь, достраивали поместье, оставляли что-то после себя, а теперь мы это просрали.

Гарри нахмурился, но Драко продолжил:

— Даже это кладбище. Почти всех Малфоев хоронили здесь сотни лет. А скоро я уже не смогу прийти на могилу к дедушке, потому что это будет территория Министерства магии. Что они с ней сделают? Снесут все памятники? Просто оставят зарастать?

— Может, у вас еще не отберут поместье, — Гарри неуверенно пожал плечами. — Если вы не будете сразу сдаваться и так пессимистично…

— А мы не и сдаемся! — взвился Драко. Он всегда эмоционально реагировал, когда речь заходила о судьбе поместья. — Мы просто реалистично оцениваем свои перспективы. Но не сдаемся. Мой отец целыми днями сидит в библиотеке и ищет лазейки в законе, и я делаю то же самое с ним, как только ты уходишь. Но мы не можем ничего найти. Нет ничего, что помешает Министерству забрать мэнор, а они точно собираются это сделать. Они уже опечатали почти половину построек, и суд не переубедят ни слезливые истории о кладбище, ни тот факт, что земля пожалована магловским правительством, а не магическим. Они заберут мой дом.

Гарри опустил голову и пнул камушек, попавшийся под ногу, лишь бы не смотреть на Драко и могилу Армандо Малфоя. Гарри никак не мог помочь. Титул героя никак не мог помочь. По закону Гарри не имел никакой связи с мэнором, чтобы вмешиваться в дело, а вмешиваться незаконно — слишком рискованно, у Малфоев могли возникнуть проблемы, если кто-то особенно дотошный начнет изучать ситуацию.

Гарри не нравилась сама мысль о том, что после их встреч он уходил домой отдыхать, а Драко — сидеть в библиотеке над статутами, перечитывать комментарии к законам, которые, наверное, выучил уже наизусть.

Хотя бы для успокоения совести стоило тоже попробовать что-нибудь найти в книгах, но Гарри понимал, что в судебных делах от него не было толку. И он просто не мог, не должен был винить себя в том, что для него весь кошмар, который устроил в стране Волдеморт, уже закончился, а для Малфоев — еще продолжался.

— Может, они еще передумают, — предположил Гарри, не поднимая взгляд. — Или позволят потом выкупить поместье, когда поймут, как оно важно.

— Не будь наивным.

— Но хотя бы кладбище…

— Мы скажем, что хотим иметь доступ к могилам предков, и нам ответят: «А сколько отцов и матерей никогда не увидят могилы своих пропавших детей из-за Пожирателей смерти, которых вы поддерживали столько лет?» Это, разумеется, подмена понятий, но на людей после войны легко действует. Для Министерства Малфой-мэнор — просто огромная территория, которую можно заполучить. Им сейчас нужны такие ресурсы для восстановления после войны. А это всего лишь дом, где жил Темный лорд. Ты сам его недавно так называл.

— Но я передумал.

— И что? Не приглашать же всех членов Земельного комитета пожить у нас недельку, чтобы оценить важность Малфой-мэнора.

Ангел на могиле вдруг сложил крылья и выпрямился, взяв меч двумя руками. Гарри и Драко на мгновение отвлеклись на него, а после продолжили молча идти через кладбище.

Они пересекли территорию от самых старых к могил к почти новым и уже подошли к задним воротам, когда мимо проплыл призрак.

— О, это романтическая мужская дружба, — вздохнул он. — В свое время я тоже был неразлучен со своим другом Оскаром. Мы целыми днями гуляли по Малфой-мэнору, пили по утрам шампанское с земляникой, а по вечерам — кофе. Как же мы были счастливы.

— Ага, а потом Оскар убил вас обоих прямо вот в этой церкви после твоей свадьбы. Какая прекрасная история, — Драко иронично взглянул на призрака. — Только что-то Оскар не спешит приставать к живым с этим рассказом. Ах да, Оскар же нормально умер. Это ты никак не успокоишься.

— Люциус, у тебя никаких манер!

— Я Драко!

— Хватит учить старших, Драко. В твоем возрасте…

— В моем возрасте ты как раз уже умер, — отмахнулся Драко. — Я слышал это тысячу раз. И запомнил ваши имена, Юлий, в отличие от некоторых.

— Тогда времена были другими. В восемнадцать я уже считался мужчиной, а уж столько лет посмертия…

Драко раздраженно вздохнул, взял Гарри за руку и настойчиво потянул к выходу.

— Пойдем отсюда, его уже не заткнуть.

Даже если бы Гарри хотел послушать еще историй от призрака, он просто не мог спорить, чувствуя в ладони прохладные сухие пальцы. Они оба и раньше часто прикасались друг к другу, Драко вообще был очень тактильным — всегда обнимал Нарциссу, когда она выходила из комнаты, вечно лез погладить вредного рыжего кота Мэйв, пытался потрогать все новое. Но все-таки раньше они не ходили, держась за руки.

Гарри это понравилось.

Смутившись от этой мысли, он кашлянул и постарался отвлечься.

— Значит, здесь та церковь, про которую ты говорил? — уточнил он, когда они оказались рядом с потемневшим от времени зданием. Над входом висел перевернутый крест; кажется, верхнее крепление просто отвалилось. — Раньше и волшебники были религиозны?

— Не в этом дело, — Драко тоже остановился перед входом, не отпуская руку Гарри. — До принятия Статута на территории Малфой-мэнора жили десятки маглов. Потом всех их переселили в деревню за холмом, а церковь… Просто осталась. Как часть истории.

Церковь — часть истории. И призрак волшебника, убитого в этой церкви, — просто часть тысячелетней истории поместья, которое теперь собирались отобрать. Все-таки Гарри до сих пор не научился относиться к призракам и портретам так, как чистокровные маги. Как к героям из кино, например.

— Идем дальше, — Драко снова потянул его за руку. — В церкви все равно ничего нет, кроме пыли. Я в детстве проверял.

— Ладно. Идем, — Гарри удобнее перехватил руку Драко и пошел следом.

***

На лестнице Гарри столкнулся с Нарциссой.

— Гарри! — она остановилась и так удивленно взглянула, будто он не приходил в мэнор почти каждый день. — В «Пророке» писали, что у тебя сегодня день рождения. Драко не говорил нам, что ты придешь, иначе бы мы хоть устроили праздничный ужин.

— Я сразу сказал ему, что мне ничего не нужно, — Гарри с улыбкой отмахнулся, обогнул Нарциссу и добавил, уже взбегая выше: — Спасибо за беспокойство!

— С Днем рождения! — крикнула Нарцисса, опираясь на перила и заглядывая вверх между пролетами.

Сначала Гарри планировал провести сегодняшний день в Норе, но потом подумал: это ведь была его новая послевоенная жизнь, так почему бы и не отпраздновать по-новому, с другим человеком. Он добрался до спальни Драко, сразу толкнул дверь и остановился на пороге.

Драко сидел в кресле в костюме, с галстуком-бабочкой и блестящими запонками на рукавах. С уложенными волосами. И с живой уткой на коленях.

— У нас вечно какие-то проблемы с одеждой, — вздохнул Драко. — Может, нам о дресс-коде каждый раз заранее договариваться?

— Это единственное, что тебя волнует?

— А ты себя в зеркале видел?

Утром Гарри надел растянутый рождественский свитер и старую кожаную куртку Сириуса, которая до сих пор была великовата ему в плечах. Кажется, так плохо он не выглядел с тех пор, как донашивал одежду за Дадли.

— В день рождения можно выглядеть как угодно, — уверенно заявил Гарри.

Драко пожал плечами, а затем встал, подошел ближе и протянул утку.

— Тогда с Днем рождения.

— Что?

— С Днем рождения, — терпеливо повторил Драко. — Ты же сам однажды говорил, что хочешь снова завести птицу, но никак не можешь решиться. Но если утка тебя не устраивает, просто отдай ее Кричеру перед ужином.

Гарри пристально взглянул в лицо Драко. Кажется, у того дрогнул уголок губ, но в итоге он только доброжелательно улыбнулся и снова протянул утку. Гарри на автомате принял ее, и утка в тот же момент забила крыльями и громко закрякала, вырываясь.

Гарри от неожиданности вздрогнул и выпустил утку на пол, и в тот же момент Драко засмеялся, закрывая лицо руками.

— Что? — снова в отчаянии спросил Гарри.

Утка бегала вокруг с кряканьем.

— Ты правда собирался принять утку? На кой черт тебе утка? — Драко не прекращал смеяться.

— Да откуда я знаю ваши чистокровные традиции? Может, у вас тут утка — традиционный подарок?

Драко засмеялся только сильнее и утер рукавом один глаз.

— Прости, я случайно. Я нечаянно трансфигурировал твой подарок в утку, и тут как раз вошел ты… И я не удержался.

— Шутки у тебя дурацкие, — заявил Гарри, но все-таки не сдержал смешок. И фыркнул, когда утка ущипнула Драко за ногу. — Так что это за подарок?

— Вот трансфигурируется обратно, и сам увидишь.

— Да ну? — Гарри демонстративно достал палочку.

— Эй! Не надо уничтожать ее раньше времени.

Гарри выжидающе взглянул на него, не убирая палочку.

— Ну, ладно! — сдался Драко. — Это мини-квиддич. А ты мог бы и потерпеть немного.

Утка покосилась на палочку и уселась в углу комнаты, снова крякнув.

Наверное, пару лет назад в школе эта или любая другая шутка Драко взбесила бы до дрожи, но теперь Гарри легко к такому относился. Он лучше узнал Драко, изучил его характер. Полюбил то, что раньше раздражало до искр перед глазами — хотя бы потому, что теперь они были на одной стороне, и свои таланты Драко больше не направлял против Гарри всерьез.

— Я попросил эльфов испечь небольшой торт вечером, а пока у нас весь день свободен, — заявил Драко.

Он встал перед зеркалом, развязал галстук и снял пиджак. Вместо него достал из шкафа кардиган.

— Это чтобы мы не так сильно отличались? — уточнил Гарри. — Тогда у тебя ничего не вышло. Ты же до сих пор прекрасно выглядишь.

— Ничего не могу поделать. Не знаю, что мне нужно надеть, чтобы тоже стать чучелом. Хотя я уверен: если ты в таком виде попадешь на обложку «Ведьмополитена», то через месяц так будет ходить весь Косой переулок.

Гарри вдруг вспомнил, как в старых журналах Дадли наткнулся на фотографию Мэрилин Монро в мешке для картошки — она совершенно не выглядела чучелом. Так и Драко наверняка смотрелся бы отлично в куртке Сириуса и старом свитере.

— Ладно, идем, — Драко подхватил со стола бутылку вина, и они вышли из комнаты, долго поднимались по лестнице, пока не оказались на крыше.

Вид сверху открывался потрясающий: вся территория Малфой-мэнора от зеленых холмов до леса, все постройки и дороги. С высоты все казалось маленьким и почти игрушечным, похожим на какую-то модель средневекового поместья, а не на настоящую территорию вокруг дома. Гарри разглядывал и знакомые места, и те, куда они пока ни разу не заходили. 

— В детстве я обожал вон ту мельницу, ее запускали специально для меня, — Драко открыл бутылку вина. — И я играл в Дон Кихота на пони.

— Ты читал «Дон Кихота»?

— Конечно. А ты нет?

— Нет, — признался Гарри, смутившись. — Но это же магловская книга.

— Что написано до Статута, магловским не считается, — быстро сказал Драко. — У нас в библиотеке полно книг, написанных до разделения, это нормально.

Они продолжили, из горла отпивая вино, рассматривать территорию мэнора: теплицы, конюшни, оранжереи, гроты. Огороженный колодец, в котором до сих пор жила ундина. Сады и озера.

Манящими чарами Драко призвал еще бутылку вина, и они сидели на крыше до самого заката, пока красное солнце не опустилось за холм. Во всем теле ощущалась обманчивая легкость, но даже алкоголь уже не спасал от пробирающей ночной прохлады.

— Мне нельзя аппарировать в таком состоянии, — заявил Гарри, когда пошатнулся, поднявшись на ноги. — Ты должен приютить меня.

— Да хоть в моей комнате оставайся, мне не жалко, — Драко хмыкнул, придерживая его за локоть.

Медленно и осторожно, прижимаясь друг к другу боками, они вернулись в спальню Драко. Там он принялся рыться в комоде, пока не нашел для Гарри подходящую пижаму.

Вскоре они оба смогли умыться и переодеться и завалились в кровать, легли лицом друг к другу. Гарри ясно чувствовал рядом тепло тела Драко и двинул ногой, задевая его босые ступни. Легкое прикосновение лишь раздразнило, после него захотелось трогать Драко еще и еще, к нему неудержимо тянуло, и Гарри аккуратно опустил ладонь на его пояс.

Драко не отстранился, а наоборот придвинулся ближе и опалил кожу горячим дыханием. В темноте они смотрели друг на друга, бегали взглядами от глаз к губам и обратно, очень медленно сокращая оставшееся расстояние.

Наверное, алкоголь придавал храбрости, когда они наконец-то поцеловались, не отрывая голов от подушки: неуклюже и неудобно, сталкиваясь носами, чувствуя на языке привкус вина и зубной пасты. Но среди всех неловких поцелуев в жизни Гарри этот однозначно был самым потрясающим.

— Лучший день рождения в моей жизни, — решил Гарри, все еще едва касаясь губ Драко. — И вообще лучшее лето в моей жизни, потому что больше нет Волдеморта, но есть ты.

Драко хмыкнул.

— Что? — переспросил Гарри.

— Ничего. Можешь считать, что это говорит алкоголь, а не я. Но для меня это просто кошмарное лето, и его спасаешь только ты, — сказал Драко, почти не заплетаясь языком. — Это прозвучит ужасно сентиментально, но зато все сразу станет понятно. Ты для меня как луч света во всем происходящем мраке. Только рядом с тобой я забываю про угрозу Азкабана и вообще обо всем, что началось после падения Темного лорда. Да и о том, что было до его падения, тоже забываю.

Они оба немного помолчали.

— А теперь спать, — прошептал Драко и напоследок еще раз коснулся губ Гарри.

Даже несмотря на алкоголь в крови, Гарри еще несколько минут лежал без сна в смешанных чувствах: конечно, было приятно стать «лучом света» и получить взаимность, но сама ситуация Драко омрачала эту радость. Совесть до сих пор не позволяла беззаботно радоваться жизни, пока у кого-то близкого такие проблемы.

По его дыханию Гарри понимал, что Драко тоже не спал и тоже наверняка знал, что не спит Гарри, но они оба молчали, погруженные в свои мысли, пока действительно не заснули.

***

Гарри проснулся от тихих глухих шагов. Свет неприятно резанул по глазам — они с Драко вчера и не подумали задернуть шторы.

Тошнило. 

Гарри попытался перевернуться на бок, но наткнулся на острое плечо Драко и замер, чтобы не разбудить его своей возней. И заодно пережидая приступ головокружения.

— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер, — шепотом сказал домовой эльф и поставил на тумбочку поднос. 

— Который час? — хрипло спросил Гарри.

— Уже обед прошел. Госпожа Нарцисса велела принести вам утренний коктейль. 

Эльф начал что-то смешивать в высоком стакане. Добавил молоко, соль и перец. Какой-то порошок.

— Миссис Малфой? Она выходила? 

— О да. Ей сегодня лучше. 

Эльф разбил яйцо и ловко отделил желтки от белков. От вида свежих яиц затошнило только сильнее.

— Унеси это, Мерлина ради, — попросил Гарри. 

— Нет, Фитц, оставь и можешь идти. 

Гарри обернулся на голос Драко. Тот медленно сел на постели, скинув с себя мягкое одеяло, и потер лицо руками. Волосы растрепались, на щеке отпечатался след от подушки, и на одном глазу лопнул сосуд. С похмелья Драко выглядел помятым, но для Гарри все равно оставался красивым. 

Эльф оставил коктейль на тумбочке и вышел из спальни. 

— Я не буду тебя целовать, если ты это выпьешь, — предупредил Гарри и тут же неуверенно затих. Может, трезвый Драко и не хотел, чтобы его целовали.

Драко потянулся и, похоже, вообще не заметил заминку. 

— Давай ты поцелуешь сейчас, а потом я сразу почищу зубы после коктейля, — предложил он. 

Гарри сглотнул неприятный привкус во рту и покачал головой. 

— Я иду умываться, чтобы не видеть, как ты это пьешь. А потом ты идешь чистить зубы. 

— Кажется, у меня нет сил, чтобы спорить, — наигранно вздохнул Драко. — Я могу сделать только... Так. 

Он быстро наклонился и поцеловал Гарри в щеку, а после подтолкнул в плечо.

— Иди уже в ванную. 

Пока Гарри умывался и разглядывал себя в зеркале, из головы не шли навязчивые мысли: кажется, в их с Драко отношениях ничего не изменилось, если не считать того, что теперь они могли целоваться. И магловское совершеннолетние ни на что не повлияло: Гарри не стал внезапно ощущать себя взрослым и серьезным, не произошло никаких магических изменений. 

Вскоре в ванную зашел Драко, обнял Гарри со спины и боднул лбом куда-то в затылок. Похоже, за пару минут он успел взбодриться. 

Гарри сплюнул пену и прополоскал рот, стараясь не ударить Драко локтем в бок. Такая близость сковывала движения, но Гарри не обращал внимания на неудобства. Драко поцеловал его за ухом и потянулся дальше, но Гарри отклонился и настойчиво кивнул на зубную щетку. 

— Зря ты отказался пить, — заявил Драко, разорвав объятия. — Сейчас бы тоже уже чувствовал себя лучше. 

— Ага. Меня бы вывернуло, и я бы сразу взбодрился. Верный способ проснуться с похмелья. 

Драко отмахнулся, и Гарри еще пару минут молча смотрел в зеркало на их отражение: с покрасневшими глазами, взъерошенными волосами. Наверное, и запах стоял соответствующий, просто сам Гарри не чувствовал. 

Драко подмигнул ему в отражении, Гарри задел его босую ногу своей, не торопясь уходить из ванной. 

— Теперь-то можно поцеловать? — спросил Драко, закончив умываться. 

Гарри первым сделал шаг навстречу, опустил ладони на пояс Драко, чуть приподняв пижаму. Поцеловал, снова ощущая привкус зубной пасты — такой же, как на своем языке. Гарри двигался настойчиво, но нежно и слегка неуверенно из-за неопытности. Точно осознавая свои желания, но чутко следя за реакцией Драко, чтобы не сделать что-то не так. Даже не стал полностью закрывать глаза во время поцелуя. 

Драко протолкнул колено между ног Гарри и вжался членом в бедро. Опустил руку на его пах, заставив вздрогнуть и разорвать поцелуй. 

— Я вообще-то... Хотел сказать, что... — Гарри замялся, но потом решительно вздохнул. — В общем, у меня никогда не было секса.

Драко смотрел так, будто ждал еще какого-то продолжения, так что Гарри не выдержал и привычно уточнил:

— Что? 

— Ничего. Просто ты так смутился, я думал, ты собираешься признаться в чем-то серьезном, — Драко пожал плечами. — У меня тоже ни разу не было секса. В смысле — полноценного. Только пару раз мы подрочили друг другу с...

Гарри быстро закрыл ему рот рукой.

— Не хочу ничего знать, — заявил он и убрал руку. 

— Ладно. Но это все равно было совсем другое.

Гарри повел плечом и снова потянулся за поцелуем. Другое или нет — а знать он все равно не хотел. Может, как-нибудь в будущем сам спросит.

Драко сильнее нажал на пах, а потом запустил ладонь в трусы, обхватил член, и теперь Гарри не стал возражать, раз они прояснили самое важное. Не хотелось, чтобы Драко слишком многого ожидал от первого опыта Гарри. Никаких других препятствий он не видел: не понимал тех, кто считал дурным тоном трахаться на первом свидании или даже до свадьбы. Да и можно ли вообще выделить какие-то свидания с Драко? Они же знакомы много лет, а этим летом виделись почти каждый день. Уже достаточно хорошо узнали друг друга. 

Или они все равно собирались ходить на свидания?

Впрочем, сейчас это было последнее, что волновало Гарри. Драко свободной рукой открыл тюбик с каким-то кремом, выдавил немного на пальцы и запустил в его трусы вторую ладонь.

Гарри судорожно выдохнул. Почему-то раньше ему казалось, что в первый раз не будет ничего особенного, просто рука на члене — какая разница, своя или партнера. Но ощущалось совсем по-новому. Смущающе, неловко, интимно. Приятно. Потрясающе.

Драко дрочил по-другому: под другим углом, сжимал пальцы слабее. Он надавил, ладонью проводя вдоль члена, прижав его к животу Гарри и окончательно вытащив из штанов.

— Сильнее, — хрипло попросил Гарри в губы Драко.

Он вжался поясницей в край раковины и вцепился в нее пальцами. Опыта пока не хватало даже неумело ответить на ласки, пока Драко дрочил ему.

Они целовались — влажно, нетерпеливо, соскальзывая с губ на подбородок и шею. Драко крепче сжимал пальцы, отдрачивая и второй рукой лаская яйца и основание члена. Долго выдержать это Гарри не мог, особенно утром, особенно в первый раз, даже несмотря на остатки смущения.

Он кончил, и Драко размазал сперму по члену, а потом сделал еще несколько движений кулаком, пока последние тонкие струйки не выплеснулись на его руку. Гарри тяжело выдохнул, приходя в себя.

— Похоже, дрочка тоже отлично бодрит, — весело сказал Драко и слизнул с ладони часть спермы, не отводя глаз от лица Гарри.

После этого снова подошел к раковине, чтобы помыть руки, и уже Гарри обнял его со спины, прижимаясь сзади. Даже в свободных пижамных штанах было заметно, что у Драко стоит, и Гарри решительно накрыл его член ладонью. Помассировал через ткань, поймал взгляд Драко в отражении: тот кивнул и быстро облизнул губы.

Гарри приспустил его штаны, открывая член, и посмотрел вниз через плечо Драко. Обхватил член рукой. Выглядело и ощущалось почти так же, как при дрочке себе, только Гарри все равно нервничал и волновался: вдруг сожмет слишком сильно и сделает больно. Или будет двигаться не в том темпе. Сделает что-то, что все испортит.

— Увереннее, — подбодрил Драко, теснее прижимаясь спиной к груди Гарри.

Смотреть в зеркало при этом было стыдно, но не получалось отвести взгляд. Хотелось видеть свою руку на стоящем члене, лицо Драко, искаженное в еще незнакомом выражении наслаждения, свои поцелуи на открытом горле, когда Драко запрокидывал голову. Хотелось смотреть и целовать его, слышать шумное сбитое дыхание.

Сначала Гарри терялся, пытался подстроиться и угадать, как Драко будет приятнее, но затем начал использовать те же привычные движения, которыми дрочил себе. Сжимал с той же силой и быстро работал рукой — Драко от этого дышал все тяжелее, судорожно схватился за край раковины и уже, кажется, ничего не замечал расфокусированным взглядом, когда смотрел в отражение.

Сильно кончив, Драко забрызгал спермой низ зеркала и раковину и уже двумя руками оперся на ее край. Гарри тоже сбито дышал, будто второй раз за утро испытал оргазм. Кажется, его первый опыт прошел хорошо. Для самого Гарри — точно великолепно.

— Наверное, я впервые рад, что у тебя к чему-то талант, — Драко включил воду.

Гарри был слишком расслаблен и доволен, чтобы на это отвечать, поэтому молча встал рядом, чтобы помыть руки.

— Есть уже хочу, — сказал он, когда они с Драко убрали все следы спермы с зеркала и раковины.

— Точно, — Драко вдруг оживился. — Мы же вчера забыли про праздничный торт. Придется зажигать свечи сегодня.

— Восемнадцать и одну трехсот шестидесяти пятую часть свечи. По-другому я не приму.

— Восемнадцать с половиной и обойдешься, — заявил Драко. — Иначе вообще без торта останешься.

Гарри не сдержал смех и вышел из ванной. В углу спальни стоял мини-квиддич, который они вчера так и не рассмотрели. Гарри понятия не имел, как играть в мини-квиддич, но предполагал, что система похожа на мини-футбол.

Впереди был целый день с Драко, чтобы разобраться. А еще весь остаток лета и, может, даже целая жизнь вместе.

***

В середине августа из Академии авроров разослали примеры экзаменационных задач, и Гарри серьезнее взялся за подготовку. Он продолжал приходить в Малфой-мэнор, но большую часть времени они с Драко сидели в Малой библиотеке каждый над своими книгами — учебниками и сводом законов магической Британии.

Драко иногда отвлекался, чтобы рассказать что-нибудь из материалов седьмого курса, а вот Гарри не мог ничем помочь в ответ. Хотя иногда и ему приходилось откладывать конспекты, чтобы повторить речь для суда и прорепетировать ответы на возможные вопросы обвинителей.

— Я уже сам мог бы сдать экзамен в Академию авроров, — Драко пролистнул несколько страниц учебника.

— А ты никогда не думал правда его сдать?

Над трансфигурационными схемами они сидели уже час, и Гарри откинулся на спинку дивана, решив немного отвлечься. Поболтать с Драко на постороннюю тему.

— Зачем? — Драко запнулся. — В смысле сдать экзамен и стать аврором? Разумеется, не думал.

— Почему нет?

Драко выглядел так, будто вопрос поставил его в тупик. Будто он вообще не до конца верил, что Гарри спрашивает всерьез.

— Без обид, Поттер, но ты часто думаешь о том, не стать ли тебе, например, дворником в Косом переулке? Я вообще не собираюсь работать, но если уж представлять, что мне придется выбрать профессию, то у меня есть перспективы получше, чем работа аврора. Да и ловить темных волшебников и следить за общественным порядком не в сфере моих интересов.

— Помнится, кто-то на пятом курсе был в Инспекционной дружине и активно следил за порядком.

— Можешь считать, тогда я и понял, что это не мое.

— Как хочешь, — легко ответил Гарри. — Я просто представил, что было бы, если бы мы могли поступить в Академию, вместе учиться и жить там, а потом работать в паре.

— Посмотрел бы я на реакцию Уизли на такие твои мечты.

Гарри рассмеялся и придвинулся к Драко, коснулся губами его щеки, целуя. Тут же почувствовал ладонь на колене; Драко повернул голову, поймал и углубил поцелуй.

Подтолкнув, Гарри повалил Драко на диван и навис сверху. Сначала они продолжали только целоваться, потом Гарри, не отвлекаясь, расстегнул рубашку Драко, путаясь в пуговицах и петлях, и сполз немного ниже. Прижался губами к шее, спустился по груди и животу.

— Щекотно, — со смешком сказал Драко и вздрогнул. Гарри прихватил зубами край пупка.

Он немного приспустил брюки Драко, поцеловал низ живота. Сердце от волнения билось где-то у самого горла, и Гарри старался не смотреть вверх, чтобы не встречать взгляд Драко. Чтобы не пришлось разговаривать или слушать что-то подбадривающее или успокаивающее — это слишком смущало.

Начинать что-то в первый раз всегда было страшно. Уже в процессе Гарри втягивался, переставал нервничать и полностью отдавался процессу, но перед этим даже руки немного дрожали от волнения. Хотя что плохого могло случиться? В худшем случае Драко просто не кончит, будет стыдно и неудобно, но совершенно точно не смертельно.

Гарри стащил штаны и белье Драко ниже. Подумал и запоздало снял очки, но на таком расстоянии все равно мог разглядеть член перед собой до мелочей. Он видел Драко голым уже несколько раз, но так близко его (или любой другой) член еще не рассматривал.

— Ты хочешь… — задушенно пробормотал Драко сверху и запнулся. У него было немного больше опыта в начале, но они с Гарри заходили с каждым разом все дальше, и теперь все случалось в первый раз для них обоих.

Гарри прикоснулся к головке кончиком языка, затем осмелел и провел по всему члену уже настойчивее, прижав его к животу Драко.

Вспомнил про открытую дверь в библиотеку: сначала они с Драко не делали ничего неприличного, чтобы закрываться, а потом все лишние мысли быстро вылетели из головы. Палочки лежали далеко на столе, поэтому Гарри не стал отвлекаться. В конце концов в мэноре все были слишком воспитанными, чтобы потом как-то дать понять, что застали их во время секса.

Гарри осторожно обхватил головку губами, попробовал ласкать языком и немного поводил ей во рту, оттянул щеку, впрочем, не уверенный, что это нужно делать именно так. Драко шумно выдохнул сверху, коснулся ладонью затылка Гарри, но тут же убрал руку.

Аккуратно, чтобы не вызвать рвотный рефлекс, Гарри начал брать в рот глубже, посасывать член. Это не было как-то физически приятно (хотя и не неприятно), но зато вызывало целую бурю эмоций: Драко однозначно давал понять, что ему нравится, и Гарри старательно продолжал, вдохновленный тяжелым дыханием и глухими стонами.

Немного привыкнув и смирившись с тем, что в первый раз все равно не получится взять в рот полностью, Гарри начал ласкать руками основание члена и яйца. Когда челюсть слегка затекала, он отстранялся и дрочил уже размашисто и уверенно, быстро двигая ладонью по влажному члену. Судя по реакции Драко, это не портило впечатление от первого минета.

Гарри в очередной раз начал сосать, и Драко под ним знакомо вздрогнул, в рот тут же прыснула сперма — ощущалось совсем не так, как когда кончали в кулак. Гарри от неожиданности приоткрыл губы, несколько белых струек стекли вниз по члену. Отстранившись и сев рядом, Гарри растерянно сглотнул часть спермы, оставшейся во рту, и вытер подбородок ладонью. Прищурился, чтобы лучше разглядеть лицо Драко после оргазма.

Отдышавшись, тот полностью выпутался из штанов и сел на бедра Гарри, расставив ноги, расстегнул его джинсы и вытащил член. Во время минета Гарри увлекся и почти не задумывался о своем возбуждении, но теперь внимание сместилось. Драко облизнул пальцы, а потом размазал часть своей спермы по члену Гарри вместо смазки. Несколько раз провел ладонью, затем приподнялся и потерся о член задницей. Пропустил его между ягодиц, позволил головке надавить на вход и снова двинулся.

Гарри с нетерпеливым стоном толкнулся вверх бедрами, продолжая тереться и вжиматься членом. Они с Драко сидели лицом друг к другу, Гарри даже чувствовал его горячее дыхание на губах, но из-за торопливых резких движений не получалось даже нормально целоваться: только смазано и влажно касаться губами и внимательно смотреть. В глаза с расширенными зрачками, на покрасневшие от возбуждения щеки и приоткрытый рот.

Гарри сжимал пальцы на бедрах Драко, помогая ему двигаться сверху, пока тоже не кончил, забрызгав спермой анус и ягодицы.

Драко расслабился, обняв Гарри за шею, и устало опустил голову на его плечо.

— Кажется, трахаться я учусь быстрее, чем строить трансфигурационные схемы, — Гарри хрипло рассмеялся.

— Ничего не знаю. Нам еще практиковаться и практиковаться, — пробормотал Драко, так и не двинувшись.

— В трансфигурации?

Драко молча ткнул его в бок пальцами, Гарри ойкнул и снова расслабился под тяжестью теплого тела сверху. До палочек можно будет дотянуться и позднее, не говоря уж об учебнике и конспектах.

***

С первого суда они аппарировали в мэнор вшестером: Малфои, Гарри и мистер Филлифьорд с женой, миссис Брайди. Гарри познакомился с ней еще в начале августа, но до самого суда не подозревал о браке, пока она сама не объяснила во время перерыва на заседании, что просто не стала брать новую фамилию:

— Менять все документы и визитки, получать кучу справок из министерства, подтверждать все научные публикации на новое имя. И еще пару лет слышать: «Миссис Филлифьорд? Не знаю такую, вот работал с Генри Филлифьордом, а у этой не было ни одного громкого дела. Ах, это Патриция Брайди? Так бы сразу и представлялась». И все ради устаревших традиций?

Миссис Брайди наняли помогать с имущественной частью дела, но в свободное время она с мужем приходила к Малфоям и раньше.

Стоял конец жаркого августа, и эльфы накрыли стол на улице. Гарри не видел ничего подобного со времен пиров в Хогвартсе: форель на вертеле, пирог с сардинами, утиный паштет, десерты. И запеченный павлин. До этого момента Гарри понятия не имел, что павлинов вообще едят.

Когда все устроились за столом, встала Нарцисса:

— Если позволите, хотела бы сказать кое-что, — она подняла бокал с вином. — Сегодня мы выиграли битву, а не войну. И согласитесь: все мы знаем, что война закончится не в нашу пользу. Но сегодня мы не будем ждать поражения, а остановимся, насладимся моментом и отпразднуем нашу общую победу. Ведь это самое главное — моя семья свободна и полностью оправдана. Спасибо вам всем за это.

Нарцисса, как и все остальные, выглядела уставшей, но радостной. Гарри поймал себя на том, что, возможно, впервые заметил ее искреннюю улыбку. И Люциуса с мистером Филлифьордом он раньше не видел такими счастливыми.

— Я рада, что буду чаще видеть вас в нашем доме, — садясь, сказала Нарцисса миссис Брайди, когда все выпили, — пусть и по такому печальному поводу. К тому же Гарри поступил в Академию авроров и теперь будет реже появляться. Нам будет его не хватать. Похоже, у нас сегодня два праздника, и оба грустные: нужно выпить за успехи Гарри на экзаменах.

— Я буду учиться в Лондоне, а не в другой стране, — Гарри понадеялся, что это не был намек действительно гостить реже. — И смогу приезжать, пока вы сами не прекратите меня приглашать.

— Это ведь новое место и новые люди, — улыбка Драко стала не такой радостной. — Мы ведь все понимаем, Поттер. И не собираемся заставлять тебя читать скучные законы вместо того, чтобы жить полной жизнью.

В тот момент такое снисходительное недоверие показалось оскорбительным, и Гарри, абсолютно уверенный в своих словах, опрометчиво пообещал:

— Я буду приезжать к тебе каждые выходные.

Он пожалел об этих словах много, безумно много раз.

— Посмотрим, — с сомнением ответил Драко, и они закрыли тему, чтобы не спорить и не портить всем вечер.

Конечно, в будущем Драко оказался прав: в первые же выходные одногруппники Гарри устроили встречу, чтобы лучше узнать друг друга, и его уговорили прийти. Возможно, Драко не так обидно было проводить дни в одиночестве, раз он заранее ожидал такой исход и не надеялся зря. Но Гарри всегда ужасно стыдился, когда думал обо всем этом.

За время ужина уже стемнело. Мистер Филлифьорд и миссис Брайди отправились домой через камин, Гарри остался на ночь.

— Я в душ, а потом сразу спать, — предупредил Драко.

Дожидаясь его, Гарри сначала валялся в кровати, прислушиваясь к шуму воды, а затем разобрал и непривычные глухие звуки. Встал, подошел к двери. Услышал уже точно: Драко рыдал и всхлипывал под душем.

Гарри так и остался стоять на месте, хотя Драко не закрыл дверь на защелку, и можно было просто зайти. Стоял, когда вода перестала течь и раздались шорохи. Сделал всего шаг назад, чтобы его не ударило дверью, когда Драко вышел и прямо взглянул на Гарри: глаза сильно покраснели, а радужка выглядела непривычно яркой, какой-то бирюзовой.

Драко не смутился и не разозлился, как когда-то на шестом курсе. Спокойно смотрел, не пытаясь отшутиться или сделать вид, что ничего не произошло и никто ничего не заметил.

Шок от этого немного спал. Гарри все еще чувствовал себя неловко, неуместно рядом с чужими проблемами, которые не мог решить, но наконец-то смог двинуться. Он обхватил лицо Драко ладонями, молча поцеловал в переносицу. Сказал самому себе: «Я не зря здесь сегодня, я не мешаюсь. Я могу помочь».

Драко опустил голову и уткнулся лбом в его плечо, из-за мокрых волос оставляя влажное пятно на вороте пижамы, и обнял Гарри в ответ.

***

Витраж в коридоре изменился: листья с дерева начали облетать, копируя колышущиеся на ветру желтые языки пламени. Гарри бы задержался, чтобы лучше изучить все изменения, но не хотел тратить время.

Он толкнул дверь и зашел в музыкальную комнату. Драко сидел на полу посреди разбросанных нотных листов, на звук он поднял голову и улыбнулся. Потом нахмурился, заметив аврорскую форму — пока студенческую, но почти неотличимую от настоящей.

— Что? — немного раздраженно спросил Гарри.

И нужно было портить долгожданную встречу недовольными взглядами? Гарри ведь не выбирал эту профессию, чтобы как-то насолить Драко. Он решил стать аврором много лет назад. Он и не должен был чувствовать стыд за то, что теперь целыми днями пропадал на учебе и носил форму; жизнь за пределами мэнора ведь не стояла на месте, Драко сам об этом постоянно напоминал.

И Гарри не стыдился, но все равно иногда жалел о своем выборе, когда писал письма или просто думал о Драко вечерами перед сном, без сил падая на кровать в общежитии. Он ужасно скучал.

— Да ничего. Просто плохие воспоминания, — Драко встал и поправил одежду. — У нас вчера устроили обыск.

— И как прошло? — Гарри смягчился.

— Перевернули нам все, эльфы наверху до сих пор убирают. Снова «нашли» пару темных артефактов.

— Подкинули? — удивленно переспросил Гарри.

— Что? Нет, разумеется. Формально они действительно наши, но принадлежали кому-то из предков, ими уже лет сто не пользовались. Там и по слою пыли это было понятно. Абсолютно в любом старом поместье на чердаке найдется пара артефактов, хотя бы потому что когда-то эти артефакты не считались запрещенными. А даже если перероешь весь чердак — авроры найдут клад посреди огорода. Но теперь это тоже пришьют к делу об изъятии мэнора.

— И никак не доказать, что вы ими не пользовались?

— Статья же за хранение, а не за использование, — Драко глухо хмыкнул. — Да и вообще. Мы им: «Мало ли, что оставили предки на чердаке». А нам: «Значит, дом слишком большой для вас, раз вы не можете сами уследить, и об этом месте должны заботиться профессионалы. Министерство разберется со всеми темными артефактами на чердаке».

Уже не в таком хорошем настроении Гарри переоделся — в мэноре хранилось еще достаточно его вещей, — и они вышли на прогулку.

Несмотря на яркое солнце, было заметно наступление осени: холодало, желтели и краснели деревья, трава стала жестче и немного пожухла. Между приездами Гарри проходили дни и недели, и изменения теперь сильнее бросались в глаза. Природа засыпала, весь Малфой-мэнор умирал и затухал вместе с его хозяевами. Иногда от этого становилось настолько тоскливо, что даже не хотелось приезжать снова, но Гарри все равно раз за разом возвращался. Не только из-за того, что хотел снова увидеть мэнор, успеть изучить его как можно лучше, но и потому что Драко отказывался выходить. Один раз он сам приехал в Лондон к Гарри, но обычно предпочитал не покидать дом. Немного парадоксально: до суда Драко бесился из-за домашнего ареста, а теперь слишком хотел подольше побыть в поместье и не собирался терять даже лишние часы.

Гуляли в этот раз вместе с собаками. Драко кидал палку, и гончие неслись между деревьями, поднимая в воздух сухие листья, заходя все глубже и глубже в лес, дальше от исхоженной тропы. Солнце легко пробивалось сквозь затейливо переплетенные ветви и приятно пригревало, но стоило зайти в тень, как под одежду пробирался настойчивый холодок.

Драко молчал, и Гарри тоже никак не мог придумать тему для разговора, хотя до этого всю неделю ежедневно писал длинные письма, мечтал встретиться, чтобы все-все рассказать. Даже когда собирался отправить короткое «Я соскучился» на обрывке пергамента, все равно находились еще слова, и Гарри дописывал:

«Хотел сегодня купить клубкопуха и назвать его в твою честь, но в магазине не осталось белых. Может, в другой раз. Или лучше правда завести утку?

А когда на занятиях практиковали вызов Патронуса, думал про тебя. Раньше он так легко не появлялся, я и вспомнить ничего толком не успевал. Иногда даже казалось, что сейчас появится не олень, а… Не знаю, может, клубкопух.

Хочешь тоже научиться в выходные? Мне кажется, у тебя получится».

А потом Гарри дополнял письмо еще и еще, пока не приходил Рон и не спрашивал: «Ты что, уже накатал эссе по запрещенным к транспортировке животным? Дай посмотреть».

Но все эти темы почему-то казались такими незначительными при личной встрече. Кроме, может, одной.

— Я скучал, — прямо сказал Гарри, останавливаясь и смотря на Драко.

Когда они виделись каждый день, Драко выглядел лучше: не такой бледный, без темных кругов под глазами. И вел себя спокойнее. К осени с некоторых его друзей тоже сняли домашний арест, и гостей в мэноре стало больше, но это, видимо, не помогало полностью отвлечься.

— Я тоже скучал, — Драко улыбнулся и протянул руку, коснулся пальцами щеки Гарри, погладил по скуле. Гарри наклонил голову, прижимаясь к его ладони.

Молча они сблизились, почти наступая друг другу на ноги. Драко первым поцеловал, обнимая за шею, и Гарри подтолкнул его, прижимая спиной к ближайшему дереву. Скользнул немного замерзшими ладонями под его свитер, заставив вздрогнуть, и шире приоткрыл рот, пропуская между губ язык Драко. Они долго целовались, пока Гарри не толкнулся бедрами, нетерпеливо пытаясь потереться.

— Нет уж, слишком холодно, чтобы дрочить на улице, — Драко со смехом запрокинул голову, и Гарри тут же прижался губами к его горлу.

Со стороны вдруг раздался громкий настойчивый лай собак, и пришлось с разочарованием отстраниться друг от друга.

— Надеюсь, это не какая-то белка, — вздохнул Драко, поправляя ворот.

Губы теперь саднило, а влажные следы от горячих поцелуев заметно холодили кожу. Вслед за Драко Гарри снова пошел через лес на лай, и вскоре они вышли к поляне. На ней стояли высокие каменные столбы на расстоянии нескольких шагов друг от друга, образовывая круг. Между некоторыми находились перекладины, кое-где Гарри заметил начерченные руны.

— Что это? — спросил он, оборачиваясь к Драко.

Тот рассматривал столбы с не меньшим любопытством. При его появлении собаки немного притихли, но продолжили обеспокоенно бегать по поляне.

— Понятия не имею. Кажется, никогда раньше не заходил в эту часть леса.

— Немного похоже на Стоунхендж, только столбы тоньше, — решил Гарри и ненадолго задумался. — Кстати, волшебникам что-то известно про него? В мире маглов многие ломают головы над тем, кто и зачем его построил.

Драко ненавидел показывать, что чего-то не знает (даже если не знали и все остальные), но все равно снова ответил:

— Ничего конкретного. Для магов, конечно, было проще простого построить такое, но никто не понимает, зачем они это делали. Какой-то древний магический ритуал, наверное. Никакой информации о нем не дошло, остались только вот такие полуразрушенные алтари. В Уилтшире их несколько, в основном на территориях старых семей волшебников, и все они как-то связаны.

Одна из собак начала что-то рыть в центре круга, и Гарри с Драко немного отвлеклись: посреди поляны нашлась статуя, почти полностью ушедшая под землю. Вытащить ее даже магией они не смогли, а по верхней части огромной головы не получалось понять, что вообще она изображала.

С началом сумерек пришлось бросить осмотр поляны, чтобы вернуться домой до темноты. В свете красного закатного солнца, опускающегося за вершины деревьев, Гарри обернулся на темнеющие столбы. Длинные тени доходили до самого края поляны, а от всего сооружения становилось жутко. Что с ним станет, когда мэнор перейдет Министерству? Может быть, повезет и кто-то все-таки разберется с историей алтарей. Может быть, столбы, стоявшие на месте тысячи лет, задолго до постройки Малфой-мэнора, просто снесут, и в мире станет больше на одну загадку, которую никто никогда не разгадает.

От мыслей о том, сколько в Малфой-мэноре еще тайн, о которых не знают даже его владельцы, становилось как-то тоскливо. Слишком мало времени оставалось, чтобы все узнать. Суд должен был состояться всего через месяц, а Гарри сам не заметил, как поддался всеобщему настроению и смирился: Малфой-мэнор заберут, несмотря на все старания и надежды.

***

Тюдор стал почти прозрачным, иногда он полностью растворялся, а его голос теперь доносился будто издалека. Стоило задуматься об этом в тот момент, когда Гарри впервые заметил, но тогда он просто не мог думать ни о чем постороннем.

Гарри бегом пронесся через Белый коридор с крупными хрустальными люстрами, через Амброзийский зал с огромным полотном с Мерлином и драконами в конце, через Гербовый кабинет и Зеленую спальню. Кроме Тюдора, в непривычно тихом доме по пути ему никто не встретился.

Запыхавшись, Гарри ворвался в Гобеленовую гостиную.

Драко, поджав под себя ноги, сидел на диване перед нерастопленным камином. В комнате было холодно: в мэноре всегда было холодно, но летом это дарило желанную прохладу, а поздней осенью мороз уже пробирал до костей, и Гарри даже узнавал то неприветливое жуткое место, куда его однажды аппарировали зимой.

Драко смотрел на стены с гобеленами, на которых преобладал сюжет о постройке Малфой-мэнора. Сегодня Гарри предпочел бы любую комнату, кроме этой.

— Мне жаль, — коротко сказал он и присел перед камином, чтобы разжечь огонь. Так и не научился выражать сочувствие в сложные моменты. И каким аврором он хотел стать?

— Ничего, мы все знали, чем закончится суд, — безэмоционально ответил Драко, но глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжил: — Нам дали время ровно до конца года, в полдень первого января вся территория мэнора перейдет под контроль Министерства.

Гарри присел рядом на диван, обнял Драко за плечи и ткнулся губами в висок. Несколько минут они молча сидели вдвоем, прислушиваясь к треску дров в камине, хотя казалось, что огонь ни на градус не нагрел воздух в комнате.

Затем в комнату вошел домовой эльф с подносом:

— Госпожа Нарцисса волнуется. Попросила принести вам пирог и глинтвейн, — он поставил поднос на столик.

— Спасибо, Фитц. Передай маме, что все в порядке.

— Как скажете, — эльф поклонился.

Когда они снова остались вдвоем, Гарри уточнил:

— А разве все в порядке?

— Конечно, — Драко взял свою тарелку с пирогом и начал привычно выковыривать мясо, почти полностью откладывая тесто. — В конце концов, это всего лишь имущество, и мы были готовы к такому исходу. Незачем разводить целую трагедию.

Тогда Гарри этого не понимал, но тот разговор стал почти полным отражением всего их общения до конца года. Драко был нестабилен, его настроение менялось за секунды. Он то демонстративно легко относился к потере Малфой-мэнора и улыбался, то глубоко погружался в горе, огрызался и резко отвечал. Вместе с настроением быстро менялись и темы для разговоров:

— Но хотя бы успеем отметить Рождество дома, — Драко обхватил двумя руками бокал с глинтвейном, а потом вдруг прищурился, взглянув на Гарри. — Но не ты, да? Ты собираешься уехать к Уизли, я прав?

— Да, я еду в Нору. Это традиция, мы всегда вместе отмечаем Рождество там.

— Ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты всего один раз в жизни отметил Рождество в Малфой-мэноре. Твоя Нора никуда не денется и через год, и через десять лет… Хотя плевать.

Иногда это ужасно раздражало. Все силы Гарри уходили только на то, чтобы сдерживаться и спокойно принимать обвинения, и просто не получалось как-то помочь. Хотя Гарри понимал, что с Драко что-то не так. Но этого на удивление не понимал сам Драко, он просто ничего не хотел слышать.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, ты все-таки не в порядке. Это нормально для такой ситуации. Может, мы просто поговорим об этом? Или ты поговоришь с родителями?

— Какая трогательная забота. Можешь сам поговорить с моими родителями: где-нибудь в перерыве между снятием всех портретов и рыданиями мамы в Бронзовой гостиной.

Разумеется, никакие портреты не могли стать важнее Драко для старших Малфоев, но и они никак не смогли впоследствии помочь.

Гарри прекрасно понимал, что Драко тяжело дался второй суд. Но теперь и самому Гарри стало чертовски тяжело! И все равно он хотел быть рядом с Драко даже в такой сложный мрачный период, просто поддерживать его и не бросать наедине с проблемами. Особенно в те редкие моменты, когда Драко успокаивался и приходил в себя.

Допив глинтвейн, Драко долго молчал и рассматривал гобелены на стенах, потом встал и подошел к окну.

— Ты только взгляни.

— М? — Гарри обернулся к нему.

— Первый снег. Никогда его так рано не видел.

***

Рождество Гарри и правда провел в Норе, но утром, пока все еще спали, аппарировал в Малфой-мэнор.

Трава с утра посветлела, покрывшись инеем, а в саду голые ветви деревьев переплетались на фоне белого неба. Дом казался мрачным и темным, а тишину во дворе разрезали только скрипучие шаги Гарри.

Он подошел к крыльцу, и тут же открылась дверь. На улицу вышла Нарцисса: в мантии с меховым воротником и собранными на затылке волосами, впереди остались только несколько завитых прядей. Кажется, еще не спала после рождественского вечера. Она невидящим взглядом скользнула по Гарри и молча спустилась в сад.

Еще немного он смотрел ей вслед, но затем отвернулся и вошел в дом.

Драко нашелся в своей спальне, и Гарри даже на пороге понял, что он пьян — то ли уже, то ли до сих пор. Понял по одному мутному равнодушному взгляду в потолок, до того, как заметил пустые бутылки у кровати.

— С Рождеством, — Гарри присел на край постели.

— Издеваешься что ли? — Драко перевернулся на бок, отведя взгляд от потолка. — Как отпраздновали? Хотя не отвечай, не хочу знать. Все равно правильно, что ты не остался у нас. Все кошмарно прошло.

В Норе все прошло… Обычно. Немного натянуто из-за отсутствия Фреда, но почти спокойно и уютно. Хотя Гарри постоянно возвращался мыслями в Малфой-мэнор, вечер среди друзей немного расслаблял.

— Живоглот уронил елку на праздничный стол и испортил ужин.

— Это соревнование? Тогда как насчет того, что нам испортило ужин двойное самоубийство? — Драко хмыкнул, а Гарри непонимающе нахмурился.

Он уже видел Нарциссу утром, да и Драко не выглядел совсем потерянным, как при настоящей трагедии.

— Призрак Юлия Малфоя и старый домовой эльф, — объяснил Драко. — Юлий просто толкнул пафосную речь о том, что за него уже второй раз решают, когда ему уходить, и наконец-то перешел дальше. А эльф обезглавил сам себя после того, как подал главное блюдо. По всей гостиной кровь, его голова рядом с индейкой, другие эльфы вопят. Даже хуже, чем в прошлом году.

Гарри все еще плохо понимал, как что-то теперь может быть хуже, чем в военное время, даже видя перед собой примеры.

— А что было в прошлом году?

— Да ничего. Мы тихо посидели всей семьей, весь вечер боясь, что появится Темный лорд, но пришел только пьяный Фенрир, которого тетка выставила за дверь.

Гарри помолчал, а потом снял очки и лег на кровать лицом к Драко, почти касаясь его носа своим. На таком расстоянии даже с плохим зрением можно было легко рассмотреть синяки под глазами.

— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал Гарри.

— Это мне жаль, — Драко провел ладонью по его плечу. — Прости меня за все это.

— Все нормально.

— Не нормально, я вел себя как мудак последнее время. Не мешай мне извиняться, это и так тяжело.

Гарри не сдержал тихий смех и поцеловал Драко в лоб.

— У тебя были причины.

— Были, — согласился Драко и перевернулся обратно на спину. — Наверное, не смогу сказать такое, когда протрезвею, поэтому скажу сейчас. Я постоянно думаю о том, что это больше, чем конфискация имущества. Министерство захотело получить мэнор и просто забрало его, без вариантов. И мне… Страшно, что я оказался в таком уязвленном положении. Меня обвинили и оставили без дома, как будто у меня был какой-то выбор во время войны: пускать ли на порог Темного лорда. Несколько лет я зависел от его воли, а теперь оказался под властью нового правительства.

Гарри лежал, молча глядя на его профиль со стороны. Они с Драко всегда находились в разных положениях, и одна только сила дружбы или любви не могла волшебным образом сузить целую пропасть между ними.

— Думаю, теперь я почти смирился, — добавил Драко. — Через несколько дней мэнор заберут, и можно сказать, что все закончится. Начнется новая жизнь.

Гарри придвинулся и поцеловал его в висок, обнимая. Когда война закончилась и Гарри чувствовал себя потерянным в новом мире, рядом с ним оказался Драко, и теперь, кажется, появилась подходящая возможность вернуть долг.

Драко вскоре прикрыл глаза и задремал, а Гарри продолжал лежать, задумчиво перебирая его волосы и водя пальцами по груди.

***

Оставшиеся до конца года дни Гарри тоже провел в мэноре. Драко наконец-то полностью пришел в себя, и они вместе помогали упаковывать и перевозить мебель и вещи. Без призраков и болтливых портретов мэнор казался пустым и голым, и даже суета эльфов не помогала избавиться от этого ощущения.

Первого января все вышли с территории мэнора и остановились перед воротами: Малфои, Гарри, Мэйв с дочерью, старый конюх и мальчишки, занимавшиеся собаками и птицами, эльфы. Ровно в полдень начали бить часы на одной из башен, и в тот же момент по куполу защитных чар стали стремительно расползаться трещины, потом щит мигнул и сменил цвет с желтоватого на красный. Узоры на воротах и ограде неуловимо изменились, забор стал выше и темнее.

Малфой-мэнор перешел под контроль Министерства.

Все постепенно начали расходиться, в конце концов ушли Люциус и Нарцисса, и Гарри с Драко остались вдвоем перед воротами. В начале лета Гарри не видел никакой трагедии в том, что у Малфоев отберут мэнор, а теперь переживал сам: о том месте, что осталось за новым забором, и о том, как все это ударило по Драко.

Даже спустя годы Гарри считал лето в Малфой-мэноре одним из самых лучших периодов в жизни, хотя трагедия Драко всегда омрачала воспоминания. Но для них обоих мэнор в памяти навсегда связался со счастьем и запомнился солнечным и теплым. Сквозь забор Гарри смотрел на мертвый зимний сад, который ему не суждено было увидеть в весеннем цвету, но в мыслях всплывали только зеленые листья, голубое небо, яркие блики на теплой воде, мягкая трава.

Гарри так никогда больше и не ездил в мэнор, но невольно видел фотографии в газетах. Даже не знал, какие раздражали сильнее: с новыми постройками и ремонтом или старыми знакомыми видами, к которым он больше не имел отношения.

— Иногда мне хотелось сжечь дом, чтобы он не достался Министерству, — признался Драко, — но рука не поднялась. Да и проблем бы заработал прилично.

Он взял Гарри за руку, и они вместе побрели вниз с холма, оставляя мэнор за собой.

— И еще я иногда думал, — добавил Драко, — что мэнор — не самая большая цена за то, что я получил. Моя семья на свободе, и еще теперь у меня есть ты.

— Впереди новая жизнь вместе? — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Новая жизнь, — легко согласился Драко.

Утром после Рождества он говорил про наступающее будущее с тоской, а теперь улыбался, глядя вперед. Впереди были еще годы и годы, действительно новая жизнь, которую они собирались построить вместе. Но уже в другом месте, вдали от Уилтшира и Малфой-мэнора.


End file.
